Real Life's Last Love
by Shesalwaysreading
Summary: Caroline is in trouble. Not the world ending, veil tearing, other side destroying kind of trouble. No, Caroline Forbes, segregate mother to two twin girls, is in the normal kind of trouble. The kind she can't handle on her own. Caroline Forbes needs help, and won't admit it, because the only person who would be willing to help would be her last love. Klaus Mikealson.
1. Author's Note

_Real Life's Last Love_ will be a story stemming from The CW's 'The Vampire Diaries'. I do not own the initial plot line or the original characters. A few I have created with my own imagination, so please don't use them for your own story. I am not an amazing writer, but I am passionate, so without further ado, I present to you, my wonderful readers, the description and summary.

Caroline is in trouble. Not Silas planning to tear down the veil to the other side trouble. Not vampire hunter trying to kill her and everyone she cares about trouble. She's not even being tortured, at least that she could handle. No, Caroline Forbes, segregate mother to two teenage twin girls, is in normal trouble. The kind she cannot handle on her own. Caroline Forbes needs help, and she will not admit to that fact, because the only person who would be willing to help would be her last love.

This story will follow the typical life ups and downs of a young parent and a not so young parent trying or not trying to fall in love. No extreme hybrid issues, Haley is already gone, no witchy drama. It's simply Caroline and Klaus, as pure as that. _Real Life's Last Love_ will feature the twins that Caroline is raising after Alaric's death and Bonnie is alive thanks to Elena's sacrifice that will end in less than half a decade. Both Bonnie and Stephan will make important appearances. Hope is living with Klaus and Marcel will make appearances as the good and faithful servant. Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol will make their own appearances through out the story and will be strong supporting characters. There is a defiant Klaroline end game and the story will be a minimum of 150k words. This is an M rated story and will also allude to the abuse in Caroline's previous relationships. Please read and review, constructive criticism well appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One - The Betrayer, The Friend_

Bonnie Bennet, the protective best friend, the witch, the moral compass. She walks up the stair to her best friends apartment in grief. She has a choice to make. A hard choice that could either ensure her best friends safety or cause her immeasurable pain. Maybe her friend will agree with her and the choice won't be hers, but she doubted it greatly.

 _Knock, knock, knock. The sound of her small dark hand on the wooden door brings her back to reality. She hears the sound of feet shuffling across the floor and she braces herself with a smile, knowing that what she was about to do could possibly wreak havoc on her friendship with her friend and godchildren._

About a year ago, Caroline received a letter from an anonymous person, later to recognize himself as a man. At first he just sent a letter, explaining that the two of them were supposed to be together. She quickly threw it away, brushing off the obtrusiveness of the mail. About five weeks later, another letter came. This time explained himself to be a man, and defined in intricate detail exactly what he thought of her physically. It was gross. Again, Caroline threw the letter away, and she once again brushed off the encounter, though this time it required a little more effort to forget about. Two weeks after the second letter arrived and was discarded of, flowers appeared on her door step, delivered by a delivery woman, and a letter was attached. They were her favorite flowers, white daisies. This revealed that not only did he know her intricately, but also that he knew her address. He however was not courageous enough to deliver the flowers himself which revealed how shy this man was. It was not until the flowers were hand delivered and a P.O. Box number was given in order to contact him did Caroline become truly scared about the situation. The flowers were immediately discarded of.

After this, Caroline did not hear from the nameless man until her birthday, a month later. This time a gift was at her door when she arrived home from picking up her daughters from school. There was no name, and despite her girls begging her to open it in front of them, she had a terrible gut feeling. She took the gift to her room - only after she turned on a movie for her girls and started on dinner - locked her doors and placed the gift on the bed. It wasn't until now that Caroline decided that she may need a second opinion about the whole situation. She did what any young woman might do, Caroline called her best friend, Bonnie Bennet.

Bonnie was over in record time after hearing the fear in Caroline's voice. Caroline did not move from her room till she heard rapping at her front door, at which point she moved to unlock the door and allow her friend in. Both women immediately moved to Caroline's room to talk privately. The blonde quickly explained the situation and showed the evidence of the still wrapped gift. The brunette was silent. But then she moved. Bonnie Bennet, ever the protecter, carefully unwrapped the rectangular gift to reveal a pink cardboard box, department store worthy. She placed the gift on the bed and pulled the top off while Caroline stood waiting anxiously. Inside the box was a note that read:

 _My Love Caroline,_

 _Happy birthday my sweet girl. I wanted you to have something special for your birthday. You can wear this tonight at your dinner party and be reminded of me. I look forward to meeting you in person, but now it is not yet time. Do not fret my sweet, we will meet soon, and when we do, sweet girl, we will make up for all this lost time._

 _\- Your Lover_

Bonnie read the letter out loud stuttering at some of the 'terms of endearment' he used. She then handed the paper to Caroline before reaching into the box and pulling out a red teddy set including garters and every kind of strap mechanism a woman could wear. Bonnie looked over to see Caroline analyzing the note and had to call her name to grab her attention. Caroline's eyes went wide at the sight of the garment and then reached for the crotchless panties in the box. She quickly dropped them on recognition and a hand went to her mouth with her gasp. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the items laying on her bed and her friend moved to enrapture her in an embrace. She was quick to notice that all of the items were her exact size and it made her heart clench more in fear. The only ray of hope was the fact that Caroline never liked red under garments, at least one personal fact was only hers.

After the two girls talked it over, they decided to wait the stalker out, as he would not hide in the shadows for long, they presumed. He had yet to be aggressive and she was a vampire for goodness sake. She would throw the gifts and letters away immediately after reading any writing, only to make sure there were not any threats being made, and she would not acknowledge anything else about the matter. She received some sort of non threatening contact over the next eight months or so, always shaken, but never truly afraid.

 _Until today._

Today, Caroline received a letter. But this time, something changed. Even in the earliest lines of the letter, he seemed angry and aggressive. But it was not until the very last line of the note that Caroline began to feel like she might go crazy.

 _"Tell Lizzie and Josie to be expecting gifts soon and that I cannot wait to meet them in person this week."_

Not only did the psychopath specifically mention her children by nickname, but he also mentioned a time in the near future that he would wish to meet them.

 _Her children._

That was when maternal instinct came in and took the reigns. And like hell were they going to let up any time soon. So, Caroline decided to call her best friend once again, claiming an SOS.

Bonnie heard the sounds of feet approaching the door, then the sound of Caroline scolding Josie for almost answering the door without her mom. Moments later, a beautiful, yet flustered blonde answered the door. At the sight of Bonnie tears welled up in her eyes and she lunged forward in a hug.

"Thank God you're here. I need help," Caroline spoke rapidly in Bonnie's ear.

"I'm here to help," was Bonnie's quick reply before pushing Caroline back into the safety of the apartment.

"Aunt Bonnie," two young girls squealed. The twin thirteen year olds reached for their aunt and enraptured her in a hug.

"Look what we got," Josie exclaimed as she proudly pointed to her newly padded bra under her shirt. Lizzie immediately cried out in distaste at her twins bluntness, but besides her blush did not seem too upset.

"Wow girls, look at you, growing up so fast!" Bonnie exclaimed as she encouraged the girls about their newly established womanhood.

The girls nodded enthusiastically before Caroline dismissed them to go pack.

"Pack? Pack for what?" Bonnie said out loud in wonder.

"We're leaving," Caroline stated as she rushed to her room where clothes were laying everywhere and a suitcase sat open. Two pieces of paper sat on top of the clothes in her suit case, one obviously a todo list and a packing list in true Caroline fashion. The other was a letter which quickly passed hands from Caroline to Bonnie.

After quickly reading the letter over, Bonnie made a statement she knew could get her in trouble.

"Care, before you leave, you have one more option."

"What? I have thought and thought and thought and there is nothing that could possibly fix this besides leaving or trying to find him. And I'm not a baby vampire anymore, I can't just run around trying to catch the bad guys. I've got the girls to worry about. They want more freedom now that they're growing older and I want to be able to give it to them without the fear of my crazy psychopath stalker finding them," she reasoned with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Don't get mad at me for suggesting this, but you've got friends in high places, Care," Bonnie responded.

"What, you? No, absolutely not. I'm not bringing you into this more than I already have," she stated as she moved around the room to continue packing.

"Caroline," Bonnie stated, "Do not play me a fool. I know for a fact that you have already had this thought cross your mind. Call him. Call Klaus."

"No, that is totally not happening," Caroline said with a sarcastic laugh.

"And why not?" Bonnie countered, "He's in love with you, plus he's a parent too now. He would understand, and even if he didn't, he would help you."

Caroline threw down the shorts she was folding and looked at Bonnie dead in the eye.

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that he would rush to my aid, but you know what he said last time I saw him? He said that he would stay away, until I came to him at least, then he would never let me go again. And he has kept good on his word, for fourteen years Bonnie," she exclaimed.

"And you miss him terribly," Bonnie stated with softened eyes.

"No, yes, I don't know. It's not okay either. I can't miss him, it's wrong," Caroline whispered.

"And so is stalking someone. Ironically enough, I think that Klaus is the lesser of two evils right now. I think you need to go to him and I think that you need to let him help you."

"The answer is no Bonnie, drop it," Caroline stated with new strength.

Bonnie sighed in recognition that she couldn't fight with her friend anymore. Her mind was made up, yet so was Bonnie's. She knew what she needed to do and she would do it regardless of how much her best friend might resent her. Because that's what a best friend is, someone who does what is best for their friends not what makes them the best of the others friends. And in that moment, it was decided.

 _Bonnie was going to New Orleans, Louisiana._

"Okay," Bonnie said with fake resolve, "How can I help?"

Caroline smiled at her friend and instructed her on helping the girls pack. They would leave for New York in the morning.

* * *

Bonnie watched as her best friend and only two godchildren walked through the doors to the bus. Five hours later and they would all be five hours away, safe. From there, Bonnie and Caroline would decide what to do. Bonnie had been given the task with tracking down Stephan and was given Caroline's future location where her and the girls would be staying. Bonnie was set to arrive in New York in three days.

Three days to fly to NOLA, find Klaus, persuade him not to kill her, convince him to leave his family and only daughter to come to New York with her, remind him not to harass Caroline, and make it back to New York by 12pm.

 _Easier said than done._

Bonnie drove back to her apartment before grabbing her bag she had packed and the tickets on her nightstand. She hadn't taken anything with her while dropping off Caroline in fear that she might see something and realize Bonnie was not being entirely truthful.

After double checking that nothing was left on and all doors and windows were locked, Bonnie headed for the yellow Taxi Cab outside her apartment building and quickly loaded all of her things. She was already behind schedule and didn't have time to waist.

The driver quickly took her to the airport thanks to his questionable driving, and helped her to unload all of her things. An hour later, she was checked in, through security, and five minutes from her terminal. She was on schedule.

* * *

Caroline had managed to occupy the two thirteen year olds with early birthday gifts. New iPod Touches were in the hands of the excited girls as they worked to figure out all of the gadgets. Meanwhile, Caroline was attempting to find the nearest motel to their end location. It was hour six already on the bus because some other passengers took extra time at the rest stops. Every single rest stop. Caroline now remembered why she never traveled via bus. It smells, its slow, and she was ninety-nine percent sure that the person in front of her had a bad case of flees. Seriously, just take a bath!

Moments later, Caroline received a text from Bon Bon.

 _"I've got it all figured out, I'll be in NY by the girls bedtime… Address?"_

Caroline was surprised to say the least. She thought it would take at least a day to find and contact Stephan. She frowned at herself as she realized that she was doubting her best friend. How horrible is that! Sighing she texted back the address and an 'I love you' before shutting off her phone and leaning her head back in hopes of finding some relief to the pounding in her head.

Her mind traveled back to the day before and Bonnie's suggestion. She could admit to herself that she had lied to her friend. She did consider calling him. She was positive he would help her. And yes, she misses him terribly. And maybe if she didn't have the girls, maybe she could accept the offer to spend time with him, but she isn't the number one priority anymore. Her priorities lie in two places, and neither of them are her love life.

Her mind continued to run at one-hundred miles an hour and it always took her back to him. Some things don't change. Fourteen years and she still had the drawings, dresses, and jewelry. Fourteen years and she still dreamed of the day he came for her regardless of the lies of rejection she sent his way. Before she knew it, Josie and Lizzie were climbing over each other to the window seat to see the big city in the distance. It wouldn't be long now. In an hour or so they would be settling, and in a day or so Bonnie would have helped her with the next move.

Maybe fourteen more years and she'll be ready for him, just not right now.

* * *

Bonnie tried to sleep on the plane ride to NOLA, but had no considerable success. She was trapped by the allure of gazing out the window in wonder. She could very well die today, or tomorrow, or the next day. Hopefully not at all, but Klaus was dangerous. Bonnie exited the plane and even in the air-conditioned airport, she could feel the climate change. The humidity in the air clung to her skin and made her feel moisture in places that she believed she had never felt it before. Welcome to the South, she thought to herself.

She took a taxi from the airpot to the center of Louisiana after grabbing her bags, knowing Klaus and his family had a thing for hard liquor, she directed the cab to Bourbon Street.

The sounds of saxophones and other instruments filled her senses as she smelt the cajun cuisine. She had the driver drop her off at Bourbon Street and figure she would walk until she got lucky, while also learning the lay of the land. If Klaus really was the king he said he was here, then she had no doubt that he would have one of his hybrid lackeys bring her to him immediately.

She was mildly surprised when it took a hybrid five hours to approach her, clearly a Bennet witch, in a vampire/werewolf city. She was equally proud of herself for knowing that she would never need a locater spell with Klaus, he would always find her first.

As she followed the gruff man/vampire/wolf, still lugging around her luggage, and quite frankly a little unnerved at the fact that the man hadn't offered to help her. Witch or not, she was still a lady and would love some help.

She walked into the Mikealson home and realized how stupid she was for not just directing the cab to the largest in city manor, of course they lived here.

"Ahh, look who it is, the Bennet witch," she heard a strong voice boom. A voice she loathed. The voice of Kol Mikealson. He walked down the stairs and approached her with the ever present Kol swagger.

"Darling, you look as amazing as ever," he stated as he reached to grab her hand and place a kiss on the back side.

She rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that I'm not a teenage girl anymore and you cannot just woo me with flattery," she stated flatly, trying to look as annoyed as possible.

"Wow, you certainly have matured, little witch. My, how the years have treated you well."

"Oh lord, did you just hit on me again. You do realize that in human years, I am nearly twice your age," she stated with a disgusted scoff.

"My dear, once you've been around as long as I have and seen as many women as I have you realize age is just truly a number," he stated with a wink at the end, "Besides, what are you thirty? I died when I was 20, you're only ten years older than me. In human terms of course."

Important fact about Bonnie Bennet: She absolutely hates smirking idiots who believe a little flattery will find their way into her pants.

Bonnie scoffed and was about to return a rather witty remark when she heard the sound of a second pair of shoes descending the staircase.

"Bonnet Bennet, to what do I owe the pleasure," Klaus' voice rose above all as he drew nearer to her.

"I think we should take a walk," Bonnie stated seriously while casting and uneasy glance at the other man in the room.

"Leave us, brother," Klaus demanded immediately without taking his eyes from the witch. Kol grumbled and complained, but complied nevertheless as Klaus lead Bonnie towards the main living room parlor.

Bonnie proceeded to take a seat on a single chair opposite the couch and waited as Klaus poured himself a Bourbon. How original. Pun intended.

"Bonnie, I must admit that I was not expecting to see you down here, after all, its been a while since your friends and I held quarrels in Mysic Falls. I might have expected you a couple years ago, but you're no longer a young child. I thought you would have moved on," Klaus said to insult her as he sat down across from her. Bonnie then did something absolutely insane.

 _Two things actually._

"Let me just clarify something really quick," Bonnie stood abruptly and paced over to Klaus, he of course was unaffected.

"I loath you with every fiber of my being," she spoke strongly, and as his eyes widened in anger and surprise, Bonnie went for it.

 _Bonnie Bennet kissed Klaus Mikaelson. Ew._

Not even a second later, Bonnie was pushed against a wall, held off the ground by the hand wrapped around her neck. Klaus roared in rage.

"I do not appreciate being taken advantage of," he growled.

"Oh… thank… god…," Bonnie choked out, "You still…love her."

Immediately Klaus dropped her from his grasp and allowed her to gasp for air. He moved away from her as if he had been struck by lightening.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about," Klaus exclaimed, because that was a mighty accusation to make of the original hybrid.

"Caroline, I needed to know if you still loved her," Bonnie said as she stood and shook off the violent encounter. She moved to the bar and poured herself a Bourbon as well before handing Klaus the bottle.

"Here, sit, you're going to need that by the way," she stated as he took the bottle. He had hardly said anything.

"Witch, know that if this is some scheme to get me back involved with your little gang back in Mystic Falls, I will end you."

"Oh calm down, you can pout later. I need your help."

"With what exactly would that be. I prefer to be informed," Klaus stated as he poured himself another Bourbon.

"Caroline, as I mentioned earlier, needs your help," she practically pleaded.

"And why exactly is she not here, why are you here in her place," he grumbled.

"Klaus, she's in trouble," Bonnie said quietly before handing him the box and note that she had taken from Caroline's apartment after the third time he contacted her. The box that held the lingerie. The box the was supposed to be for her birthday.

Klaus received the box and read the letter as Bonnie began to tell the story of how Caroline was a mom to two teenage girls now.

"This was about seven months ago, for her birthday. She got a letter or gift of some sort about every week following. Sometimes more, hardly ever did a week pass without some sort of contact. Yesterday, one arrived that stated that he planned to meet the girls this week and had 'gifts' for them. She became frantic and called me," Bonnie explained, taking not of the rage that filled Klaus' face as he took in the lingerie in the box, before continuing, "I told her to call you, but she wasn't having it. She and the girls packed bags and took a bus ride to New York. They're in a motel on the outside of the city right now, waiting for me to arrive in three days after tracking down Stephan. I came here instead."

"Is she single," Klaus asked as he shoved the garments back into the box along with the note before throwing them both in the raging fire.

"Would it matter if she wasn't?" Bonnie asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Absolutely not," he stated firmly. Then he stood, finished the last shot of Bourbon in his glass before taking powerful steps up the stairs.

"We leave in an hour, feel free to use any bathroom to freshen up," he said as they both walked down the hallway the lead to the bedrooms.

As Klaus reached his door and turned in, he turned to see Bonnie closing the door to the powder bathroom.

"Witch, what are the girls names," he questioned.

"Josie and Lizzie," she said with a smile before shutting the door and she could have sworn that she saw a glimmer of a smile cross his face.

* * *

Klaus and Bonnie sat on the private jet Klaus ordered in complete silence, both lost in thought. Bonnie was deeply concerned for the wellbeing of her best friend and godchildren while Klaus was beyond anxious to see the woman he hadn't seen in far too long.

"So witch, tell me about Caroline as a mom, tell me about her girls. I should hope that I should understand better than I might have previously because of Hope."

"Well at first it was easy. She had Ric. Then it was hard. Then she didn't have Ric. But you know Care, she always rises to a challenge. She did everything and more for those babies and they are her number one priority. They're brilliant as well. Josie is defiantly the more outgoing of the two, and Lizzie prefers to keep to herself, and even though they aren't related by blood, both carry distinct Caroline traits. Both are very opinionated and both are very stubborn," she responded as her eyes clouded over with love for her godkids.

"Yes, I remember Hope at a young age began to show some of the same traits. I would go as far as to say that she and I share the same traits that Caroline shares with her kids."

"How old is Hope now?"

"She's just turned fifteen," he said with a soft smile she never thought she would see on the Original Hybrid.

"Ahh, I see you made it through puberty alive, now you are entering an even harder time," Bonnie replied with a smirk.

"Ha!" Klaus exclaimed, "Now what could possibly be worse than a teenage girl going through puberty? I had Rebekah move in to help out with Hope during that time and I didn't even have to tell her about it all. All I had to do was go get her favorite snacks and deal with everything and it was still hell."

Bonnie snorted and shook her head.

"Klaus, you really have no idea, do you?"

"I promise you nothing is worse than puberty."

"Two words Klaus, _'Teenage' 'Boys'_ ," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"What? No, Hope isn't interested in boys yet," he said dismissing the topic.

"You really think she would tell you if she was?" Bonnie questioned with a laugh.

"Hope tells me everything," he persuaded.

"You think a fifteen year old girl would tell her serial killer father who could have all of New Orleans slaughtered in an hour with one command about a boy that likes her, or her him, or even worse, both of them liking each other at the same time?" Bonnie questioned rhetorically.

Klaus snorted and made a mental note to question his sister about the topic later. If Hope didn't talk to him then surely she must talk to Rebekah. Surely she felt like she had people to talk to.

Klaus sighed.

He needed to find Hope a mother figure, and he always had Caroline in mind, but he never wanted to go back on his word to stay away. But now was his chance. His chance to find a mom for Hope and maybe have a lasting relationship for once in his one-thousand year life. Another hour and he would see her. Another hour his life would change.

 _I'm coming, sweetheart_

* * *

Caroline was just tucking the girls into bed and kissing them goodnight when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on girls, I think Aunt Bonnie just got here," she explained as she left the one bedroom in the motel room and moved to the living room to access the door. She glanced through the peep hole and after confirming that the person knocking on her door was Bonnie, she opened the door. Quickly the two girls hugged, but they quickly separated as Caroline pushed her friend away. From the new angle over Bonnie's shoulder she could now see he was with her.

 _Fourteen years and he hasn't changed a day, physically. Oh but his eyes, they were older, wiser._

"Klaus," she whispered in awe. Somehow she thought she might be indifferent to him when she would first see him again but the rush of emotions that waterfalled down upon her put that suspicion to rest.

"Sweetheart, you look as radiant as ever," he said as a softness covered his eyes. He hadn't see her in person in fourteen years. Her hair was still more beautiful than honey gold and her eyes sparkled with life. She seemed to have become more beautiful with the tiresome job of mother hood and the sweats she stood in did more for him than any lingerie he had ever seen anyone else wear.

"I'm going to go say goodnight to the girls," Bonnie spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt this moment. She then noticed that they simple continued to stare at each other and continued with, "Maybe you two could go for a drive or something to talk."

"Sweetheart," the man with the accent spoke in question. He was asking her if she wanted to go for a car ride with him, yet he was asking so much more at the same time.

She nodded her head at him before turning to Bonnie and saying, "They were just about to fall sleep. I didn't know there were going to be five of us so the twins are in the bed room and you and I were meant to sleep on the futon. I'll get the joined room when we get back and you can get your own bed."

Then she turned to Klaus and said, "I'm going to go tuck my girls in, I'll be out in a minute."

She gave him a soft smile before turning away and walking into the motel room where Bonnie was waiting.

"I am going to kill you Bonnie Bennet," she stated in the lowest whisper knowing that Klaus could more than likely hear every breath she took.

"I kissed him to get him here, you better be grateful," Bonnie stated with a smirk.

"You did what?!" Caroline screeched, and when she realized her tone she repeated it in a low whisper again.

"See you do care, told you," Bonnie teased.

"Why does that even matter, and keep your voice down," Caroline scolded, "Besides, I thought you cursed the air he breathed?"

"Oh I did, and I might still, but boy does he have a soft spot for you and Hope. I think that its worth looking into," Bonnie said as she started to walk towards the bedroom.

Caroline simply scowled at her.

She then proceeded to open the door to the girls room and walk in followed by Bonnie.

"I love you girlies," Caroline said as she kissed each of their foreheads.

"Mom where are you going?" Josie asked.

"Oh, an old friend showed up so we're going to catch up and he might even help us out a little bit," she explained as vaguely as possible. She still had yet to explain the entire situation to the girls, but little by little she was revealing information.

"Are you alright mama," Lizzie asked with true concern, her brow creased over.

"Don't worry about me honey, I just haven't seen my friend in a really long time and was surprised. That's all," she finished with a smile before giving them one last hug and allowing Bonnie in for some of the love.

"I'm going to go see my friend now, okay? I'll be back after you fall asleep but Aunt Bonnie is going to stay with you guys and maybe you can all catch up before you fall asleep," she said with a wink at the end.

"Okay mama, I love you", "Love you ma", were the responses she got before leaving the room, blowing two more kisses. She walked out the front door, locking it behind her, and walked out to the black SUV Klaus had rented. She climbed in the car silently, and the two old friends shared a smile, before Klaus slowly pulled out of the parking lot, beginning their drive.

Only Klaus was able to hear Bonnie as she answered the girls questions about 'Mommy's friend' with, "Oh my dear girls, let me tell you about the most wonderfully complicated love story to ever exist."

Klaus was smirking like never before.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two - The Ultimatum_

Two pairs of beautiful eyes stared up at the chestnut face of their godmother, a witch, and a friend.

"It began when your mom was newly changed, there was a good amount of drama going on in our home town and your mom and I were at the center of it all. You've heard of the Original Vampires, right?" Bonnie questioned, halting the story just as it was beginning.

"Mom said that they're over a thousand years old. She said that they're a band of siblings that were all changed by their mother, the original witch," Josie began.

"And she said that their father and mother tried to kill them all multiple times and that they lost a few siblings along the way. It sounded tragic," Lizzie finished for her sister.

Bonnie took a deep breath before continuing in the story that was her life, "Your mom is absolutely right. All of those things happened, and even more. Eventually the Originals moved back to Mystic Falls, their home town, in order to break one of the curses placed on one of the brothers. See, his mom had a relationship with another man that was not the same man she was married too. He was a werewolf and she ended up pregnant with his child. She birthed him as her husbands child, and before her lovers son could transition to a werewolf, his mother pushed the entirety of her children into vampirism transition. His other side was meant to be locked away for good. A thousand years later was when he entered our lives wrecking havoc and killing every third person he saw in order to break the curse placed on him. Your mom hated him with every fiber of her being."

* * *

Caroline sat silently next to him, looking out the window, in the rear view mirror gazing at the night sky.

"You're beautiful," he said to her, knowing that was something she loved to hear.

She blushed and turned her face towards her lap.

"I know that I made a promise to you all those years ago, sweetheart. I know that I am breaking it right now. But you should know that I have never been so happy to go back on my word," he said as his eyes burned a hole in her head. She knew that if she met his eyes, she would be done for.

"Klaus-," she whispered to him, tilting her head back and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yes, love," he said quietly in response, perfectly content to drive slow and listen.

"I'm not the same baby vamp with 'so much light' like I was before, I've changed," she said and her heart clenched with the pain of being a single parent.

"Sweetheart, I would say the same for myself."

"Well then you should understand that it isn't about us anymore. It's about them, the kids," she said and he could have sworn he heard traces of pain in her voice.

Klaus didn't say anything in response. The two sat in silence for a few more moments before Caroline spoke up again.

"Nik, why are you here?" she questioned with strain in her voice.

"I'm here because you need help. Whether that means relocating or killing the bloody idiot, I'm here for you," he responded firmly.

"If I wanted to kill him, I would have by now," she said with a shake of the head.

Caroline added, "I don't need your help protecting myself."

Klaus laughed and said, "Then, do tell, why you allowed him to contact you for a years time."

"I am not the same girl anymore," she punctuated each word and continued, "I can't just run around town almost getting myself killed every day, I've got two girls depending on me. Besides up until now, I didn't know if he knew of the girls and I feared that if I went after him, it might expose the girls."

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked, and he sounded almost hurt.

Parenting had defiantly softened him.

"Klaus, I knew that if I went to you, you would be expecting something more, and I can't give that to you."

"I want nothing more. All I want is you."

"See!" she exclaimed, "This is why I didn't call! I knew that you would say things like this and Klaus my heart can't take any more of this. Fourteen years we have been apart. I've been raising two girls who aren't even mine biologically, despite how much I wish that they were, and you've been raising your baby. You don't really want this right now. Not really," her voice trailed off at the end and she pushed her fingers through her hair and let out a breath.

"I've thought about you every day, every single day. The fact the you've raised these girls on your own shows your growth and the fact that I, myself, am a father now, shouldn't that show you how I've changed.

"Klaus-," her voice let out a chocked whimper. She truly had thought of him every day as well. At first, she loathed herself because of it. Then she made a pros and cons list of Klaus. And while both sides had compelling arguments, her heart never allowed her much of a choice. She had days where she would put on make-up and do her hair in hopes that he might return regardless of her choice, and there were days where her mouse hovered over the purchase button on the computer screen for tickets to NOLA.

"Sweetheart, don't fall into old habits, let's start over," he said quietly as he stopped at a light.

She turned her head and she finally met his gaze. He saw the tears gathered in her eyes and he reached his hand across to stroke her cheek.

"Caroline," he whispered and her eyelids began to flutter as he moved in towards her lips.

The flame rekindled and Caroline accepted the emotional kiss greedily. Both kissed each other passionately, as if it was their first kiss in fourteen years.

Because it was, neither could stand to kiss another since the last time they saw each other.

She pulled away from the soft caresses of his lips too soon and she placed both hands on his cheeks.

"I wish I could, but neither of us have changed, Klaus. We are still the same young people from before and we are still going to have conflicting interests. Yes, maybe we've matured, but that doesn't change the fabric of our beings. Besides, you have New Orleans to take care of, and I have to run," she said with a sad smile as a tear ran down her face.

"No," he said firmly, his eyes changing.

"Klaus, you can't force a relationship with me," she argued with a sad chuckle.

"Caroline, if you don't want to be with me right now, that's fine, I still promise to be your last love. But you aren't running. You're coming to Louisiana with me and your girls," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Absolutely not, Klaus," she defied.

"Caroline," he challenged.

"Klaus," she said with just as much authority.

It seemed as if the couple was at a perpetual standoff.

* * *

"What happened to him, Aunt Bonnie," Josie asked.

"Well, he broke his curse," she explained to the two girls who were laying eagerly, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"He became the Original Hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf. He stayed around for a while causing more issues with everyone in his path. But something happened to him that no one believed was possible. The Original Hybrid, the most feared man in the entire world, one of the oldest people to ever live, fell in love with a baby vampire, barely out of transition."

The girls eyes went wide at the words of their Aunt and both moved to sit up as to be more attentive to the best love story they had ever heard.

"This vampire had the kindest heart and only ever drank from blood bags for fear of hurting someone. She was absolutely heartless, and she always was dutiful to her friends who would use her against the Hybrid. They believed that they could kill him and they used his attraction to the baby vamp as a distraction. He more than likely knew of the plan the entire time, but he was desperate to spend time with the girl. When she wasn't playing the distraction, she made it perfectly clear how she felt about him. But those moments where she distracted him, they were precious to him. She didn't fight him in those moments, but all it took was a couple of minutes before she resented him again. But all the while, he continued to show her affections she was not used to. He drew for her, he was quite the artist you know, and he would give her lavish gifts that he received from royalty centuries before, sometimes having to give them to her multiple times because of her rejections. He saved her life multiple times when it served no purpose to him, but knowing that she was alive. And little by little the Hybrid pushed his way into her heart. But her friends were not as understanding, they shamed her and they made her feel like a bad person for falling in love with a man who had only shown her kindness. And after a final falling out with her boyfriend, who never treated her right if you ask me, she gave into him. Even after falling for him and being blissfully happy for a few moments, the words of her friends entered her mind again and she was sent to turmoil."

* * *

"Caroline, I gave you up once, and was forced back in order to protect you. I'm not letting you go again," he said with a look of determination.

"Klaus, you and I both know that you don't dictate my life to me," she said with a challenging look.

"I promised to be your last love, sweetheart, and I'll tear apart my own kingdom before I let you die before we have time to be together," he replied.

"What happened to 'love is a weakness', 'only family love is okay'," she questioned with a glare.

"No one said that I love you," he said with a chuckle at her assumption.

She simply gave him a challenging stare, as to call him on his B.S.

He chuckled before saying, "If there is one thing Hope has taught me, its that love isn't a weakness. Caroline, love, I want to love you terribly but I won't allow it until I know that you are moving in the same direction as me. Which gives me all the more reason to tell you that you are to move to NOLA with me. Not permanently darling, only until the threat subsides and I feel that it is safe to return."

* * *

"What happened next Aunt Bonnie," Lizzie said with clear hope for the couple.

"Well, she graduated from high school. As silly as that sounds, it was amazing that she even was able to graduate alive. And he came to her graduation. He gave her a gift and was a perfect gentleman. But the look in his eye, oh it spoke a different story. One where he swept her off her feet and carried her all the way to his kingdom where they could live together in bliss. But he didn't do any of this, because she, despite her maturity and strength, was only a baby vampire. Eighteen as compared to his one-thousand years, and he felt that she needed time to grow. He wanted her to move away from her town, he believed that it was holding her back, and he let her go with one last promise," the chestnut woman paused for dramatic effect as the girls were itching for the ending.

"What was it?" Josie asked eagerly.

"He vowed to show her the world. He promised to leave her alone until she searched him out and when she did, he promised to be her last love, no matter how long it took," she said with a sad smile.

"And after that, did she go to him? Did he break his promise and come find her?" Josie asked.

"No dear," Bonnie said with a sad smile, "She took on responsibilities that required all of her time. And she loved them, they were two baby girls who needed a strong mom. She took them in and raised them, putting aside all of her own personal interests for her own. She raised the twin girls to be strong yet soft and to stand their own."

Bonnie finished with a smile and looked expectantly at the girls, waiting. And before her eyes, she witnessed the expressions of understanding cross their faces.

With big eyes, Lizzie looked at her aunt and whispered, "Mom has the most dangerous man on earth in love with her."

* * *

"No, Klaus, I'm not coming with you," she said with determination.

"Caroline, love, you don't have a choice," he said with finality as he stopped at another stop light.

"Really?" she questioned before opening her door and getting out of the car.

In a flash he was around the car and standing in front of her.

"Sweetheart, you should know that you cannot run from me," he said with a smirk.

* * *

"But- but you said she hated him with everything in her," Josie exclaimed.

" _Oh she did_ ," Bonnie chuckled, "Everyone hated him, but he continually showed her a part of him that was only for her. He was a man of his word, and he made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. And all it took was time for her to realize that she was falling for him. But because of how young her and her friends were, they saw the world as black and white, good and bad. They pushed her away from him."

"You and mama were friends back then, did you push him away too?" Lizzie asked.

"I was very young and we had all experienced some really challenging things for teenagers, so to answer your question, yes. Do I regret it, yes. But not because I like him, but because I know that your mom likes him," Bonnie said with a smile.

"So that's mom's friend she with right now," Lizzie concluded.

"The most dangerous man on the planet," Josie commented with eyes wide.

Bonnie chuckled and responded, "No need to be worried. He would do anything for your mom. He once saved your mom before his own sister. I would go as far as to say that she couldn't be safer right now."

* * *

Caroline stood against the car waiting for Klaus to move out of the way.

"Let me go, I need to get back to the girls," she said, while trying to move past him without meeting his eyes.

"Caroline, look at me," Klaus said as he tried to meet her eyes.

She still refused to look at him. But he wasn't giving up. He would never give up on her. His body moved to close her in more. He could hear her breath catch in her throat as he pushed them together, bringing her closer by his grip on her waist.

"Love-," he whispered as he smelt her scent surround him. He rested his forehead against her lowered one and with gentle movements attempted to lift her head.

"Come with me, come back to New Orleans with me," he whispered.

Her mind was fuzzy with the connection between them and the lack of space between their bodies.

"Klaus-," she whimpered.

"Let me show you the world, sweetheart. Let me help you," he whispered.

"I can't, Klaus," she sign exhausted from the conflict, "You know that I can't. It's never going to change. I can't do this with you."

"Come to New Orleans with me. Only for one semester, the girls can go to school and you can get further away from everyone who causes issues for you," he offered.

She shook her head no.

"Come with me," he stated firmly again, "Or I will literally follow you wherever you go until you give up."

Her eyes went wide, knowing full well that he would follow through and never let her out of his sight.

"What? Klaus no, you can't do that," she protested, looking him straight in the eye and disbelief showed on her face.

"You need help, not just with the stalker, but with the girls as well. You're strong, but being a single mom, who won't utilize compulsion, is hard. How late is your rent?" he said as to prove a point.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me?" she exclaimed.

"No love, but I know you. And you never got a college degree, so I made an educated guess. Now how late are you?" he questioned again.

"Klaus, that's irrelevant, and none of your business," she said as an embarrassed blush crossed her cheeks.

"If you come with me, I'll pay for college classes, and for your rent for as long as you need," he stated. While he was fully prepared to pay her rent for the rest of his life, that wasn't his true intent. His intent was to never let her go back to her apartment. His intent was for her to stay with him and never need the apartment again.

"You and I both know that I could never accept that," she said as she lowered her gaze, suddenly very aware the they were still glued together.

 _Man, he is still in gorgeous shape._

"Come on love," he said as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I'm going to follow you anyway, there is no getting rid of me, come with me," he whispered, allowed his lips to grace her ear.

 _He felt her shiver and his ego grow bigger as a smirk graced his lips._

 _Gosh, she hoped he didn't notice her reaction to him._

"Klaus-," she whispered in defiance.

"You've tried it without me for fourteen years, why not try it with me for a while. See what it's like. Just for a little while," he said as he placed a kiss behind her ear, in the special spot he knew all too well.

He could of sworn he heard her a small moan leave her lips.

"Klaus," she said as she pulled as far away from him as she could in the given circumstance.

"Klaus, I can't do this right now. Maybe in a different time, maybe if I wasn't a mom, maybe if things were different. I can't be with you right now."

 _But you want to be, he thought._

"Then don't be. But you should still come with me. There is no place more safe than with me," he stated with finality.

 _She sighed with pure exhausting._

 _He smirked knowing what was coming._

"Fine, but not because I want to, because I know you'll annoy the hell out of me if I don't," she said as she pulled away and opened her car door, climbing in.

He made his way around the front, purposefully catching her eye through the glass and casking a smirk her way.

 _You're mine now_ , he thought with confidence.

 _Oh no, what have I done_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she stated firmly, repeating the words from so long ago as he sat in his seat, starting up the vehicle again.

Thank god this was a deserted road, the car had literally been stopped in the middle of the road while they stood outside of it bickering.

"That's what you keep saying, love," he said with a smirk, knowing full well that he had already seduced her once. And from what he remembered, _she loved it._

* * *

"Does mom love him now," Lizzie asked, eyes wide.

"I think that your mom loves him deep deep down, but I think that she doesn't want to. I think that she's afraid of what everyone would think," Bonnie tried to explain.

"Well that's stupid," Josie said, "Mom works herself into the ground for us, she should have someone fun in her life. He treated her good, right?"

"Oh yes, he treated her like a queen. If I remember correctly, he wanted her to be his queen. He believed that she deserved nothing less," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Do you think that we're going to get to meet him? Is he still mean to everyone but mom?" Lizzie questioned, seemingly quite concerned.

"Well you see, he has a daughter now, and I think that it's changed him. He seems softer now, almost happy," she said with a smile.

The sound of crunching gravel, allowed the little girls to perk up.

"They're back," Josie stated.

Both girls seemed nervous. Not scared, nervous.

They could heard the bickering of the couple through the thin walls as Caroline repeatedly rejected him.

"Oh come on love," he said, and Bonnie could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "Admit it, I was the best you've ever had."

Bonnie's eyes went wide.

The girls seemed confused as Bonnie cast them a worried glance.

"Ha! It's been fourteen years, you honestly believe our quick go at it in the wood is the best I've had in fourteen years?" Caroline said laughingly back. It was a lie anyway. He really was the best she had ever had.

"Why don't you let me build a better case for myself. Give me a chance to ruin you for other men," he said suggestively.

"Okay enough of that," Bonnie said quickly moving to get up from the bed and exit the room, shutting the twins door quickly and walking quickly to interrupt Caroline's rejection.

"Hey guys, I know that you have a bunch of catching up to do, but little ears," Bonnie said as she poked her head out of the motel room.

Caroline immediately blushed and Klaus smirked. _Of course._

"Why are they even awake," Caroline stated in confusion.

"Oh, uh, I was just telling them a story," Bonnie covered.

"What? They're thirteen they don't need bedtime stories," Caroline said thoroughly confused.

"Love, I think she was explaining our history to them," Klaus interjected from behind her.

"They asked about him first! I didn't volunteer or anything," Bonnie defended.

Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes, and pushed Klaus away when he attempted to wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"Well, I guess that makes everything a little easier then," she stated as she moved to walk into the room, whispering now.

"We're going to New Orleans," Caroline spoke quietly to Bonnie as she cast a glare Klaus' way.

"What, really?" Bonnie asked surprised, "He convinced you in one car ride?"

"It's what's best for the girls," she defended.

Klaus smirked.

"Okay, so you leave tomorrow?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

Caroline turned to Klaus in question and allowed him to answer for her.

"Yeah, we'll leave around noon tomorrow," he said. Bonnie was in shock. Caroline trusted him. She could see it in the way they interacted together. Caroline was falling a lot faster than she thought.

"Well, that means that its time for bed. I'll go pay for another room, the one joined to this one. Bonnie you can have the bedroom to that one, and Klaus you can be on the futon," Caroline said taking charge.

"And where will you be, sweetheart?" he questioned with a smirk.

"The futon," she stated before realizing how it sounded and clarifying, " _This futon_ , in a different room entirely. With an entire wall separating our sleeping arrangements."

Klaus chuckled.

 _Man, he was happy to see her._

"I'll go with you love, to get the room. We wouldn't want anything happening to you, it is late out," he said with a smirk as he started to lead her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

"What, I need my card," she said in protest, trying to turn around.

"No," he said as he shut the door behind them, "I've got it, love."

"Then why did I come with you?" she questioned.

"Keeping me company," he said with smirk.

She shook her head and continued walking anyways. She had missed this. Their company together. How she always seemed to be smiling around him.

"So tell me, how is the girls father," he asked subtly.

"Alaric? He couldn't do it. He was distraught after Joe's death, he left. We never had a chance," she said quietly.

"You wanted to be with him?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Well, I wanted to give the girls a whole family and I wanted them to have a normal life. I was never interested in him romantically, but I think that we could have made a good parenting team," she responded.

Klaus was relieved.

"What about Hailey?" Caroline said while trying to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"She died in child birth. Hope barely made it," he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Caroline said, suddenly feeling bad for passing judgment.

"Don't be, I hated her. Poor Elijah was falling in love with her, but I probably would have killed her following Hope's birth anyway," he said with no remorse.

"You would have killed the mother of your child?" she said in disbelief.

"Back then, yes. I was a different man. Looking back, knowing what I know now, I would have done everything possible to keep her around," he clarified.

"Oh," was Caroline's only response.

 _She was the mother of his child. Of course he still harbors feelings for her._

"Caroline," he said as he took notice of her assumption, "I never loved her. She wasn't you. You're it for me. I just wish Hope had a mother, that's all sweetheart."

"I never liked her you know," Caroline said quietly.

"She took Tyler from me and I was never enough for him after that. She purposefully took my first real love from me. And now yo-," she stopped as she realized what she was saying. Then she cleared her that and said, "I'm sure Hope is all Mikaelson."

"Caroline, it's alright to be angry," he said sensing her feelings.

"Klaus, I had no claim over you. You could do whatever you wanted. I'm happy that you have Hope, she's changed you. Do I wish that her mother was someone other than Hailey, hell yes, but its been fifteen years since that incident. I've gotta let bygones be bygones," she said as they neared the twenty-four hour office. She could hardly remember a time when she had enjoyed walking so slow in order to just catch up.

"I can't say a feel the same," he said as a hint of jealousy reared its head.

"What?"

"Alaric is the father of your children and I hate it," he said honestly as he looked into her eyes.

"Klaus, we never-," she began.

"But he was allowed to love you, which is worse than anything the two of you could have done," he said with hurt in his voice.

"I needed a father for the girls," she defended quietly.

"And now that he's gone, are you still looking for a father for the girls?" he questioned. She saw it in his eyes. She saw him looking to the potential of what their future could look like.

"Whoa Klaus, don't jump to conclusions like that. You don't actually want that," she said.

"I want you, and you're a package deal. Besides, Hope could use sisters," he stated as they walked up to the front desk.

"I need the room next to 3b," Klaus spoke as he took out a couple bills from his wallet.

"Klaus, you're being ridiculous," she said with a shake of the head.

 _He never gives up,_ she thought.

 _I'll never give up,_ he thought.

"Here you are sir, enjoy your stay," the clerk said as she handed him a key.

The two turned around after saying their thank-you's and began to make their way back to the rooms.

"I don't think I'm being that ridiculous sweetheart," he said as he matched her pace back to the room. This time much much faster.

"Klaus, we just talked about this, not now, maybe not ever," she said exasperated.

 _She wants to be with me. She feels like she can't._

 _Gosh, I've missed him._

"Sweetheart, never is a really long time, have a little faith in me," he said as they reached their separate doors.

"Goodnight Klaus," she said, trying so hard to sound annoyed. She unlocked her door and pushed it open, beginning to walk in when she felt him grab her wrist. He spun her around at vamp speed and her hands landed on her chest, his on her hips, as she breathed heavily.

He touched their noses together, staying still for a moment, causing her to believe that she was about to get kissed, before he whispered, "Goodnight, love."

And then he was gone, pulled away from her and in his room in the time it takes to blink.

"Damn girl, he's got you good," Bonnie giggled from her place on the couch. She had seen everything.

Caroline turned around, cheeks flushed and saw Bonnie for the first time since she had left to get the keys.

"I'm going to kill you, Bonnie Bennet."

* * *

Caroline laid on her futon mattress wide awake. The girls would begin waking up in a few hours and they would need to leave soon, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of him. Only a wall separating them. Maybe he was a bed hog. Or maybe he loved to cuddle. Did he sleep in boxers, or-.

No. Bad road to go down in a futon with no privacy. Maybe a shower would help. It was five-thirty now anyway, a long shower would do some good and kill some time.

Caroline stood from her futon throwing off the covers and opening the door separating her room from Bonnie's and Klaus'. She walked in to see Klaus wide awake in black silk boxers, sitting on the futon, sheet thrown carelessly over his waist, with a sketch pad in hand.

Oh, this is so not helping, Caroline thought helplessly as her thoughts continues to travel in the wrong direction.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep," she explained as she realized the awkward situation she was now in.

Klaus raised his brows in amusement as her comment didn't help her case.

"No, I meant that I wouldn't have bothered you if I knew you were awake. I mean- I just wanted to shower before the girls wake up and I could sleep, but I was afraid that the shower would wake them up because their really light sleepers and I know that Bonnie can sleep through a hurricane so I thought that I would use the one in this room and-," she said taking a big breath before blushing, "I'm rambling aren't I."

"That's perfectly alright love. Feel free to use anything you need," he said with a smirk at her embarrassment.

She bowed her head and shuffled to the bathroom, eager to be out of his presence.

 _Surely he can smell my arousal,_ she thought as her face turned bright red.

 _This woman is going to kill me._

She stripped of her sweats and climbed into the shower, thankful that she couldn't catch anything from the massive amount of germs that were probably under her feet.

Turning on the hot water she allowed herself a few moments of bliss. The water ran down her skin, relaxing the tired muscles under neath. The ache between her legs was still present and she allowed her hand down to rub the bundle of nerves that resided down there.

It had been so long since she had been able to find some relief, and it had been years since she had felt true arousal like this. Like hell was she going to pass it up.

Klaus, despite the sound of rushing water, could have sworn he heard the sound of moans leave Caroline's mouth.

 _No. She wouldn't. Not while I'm in the next room. Maybe she doesn't think that I can hear her. Damn her, what I would give to walk in there right now and give her the pleasure of her life._

He squeezed his eyes shut, wanted to allow her as much privacy as the situation would allow, and leaned his head back against the back of the futon bed. It wasn't long before the sounds she was making became louder and then died down.

 _That was fast_ , he thought.

Then it dawned on him. She wasn't having sex. No one came that fast unless they were in incredible need that only came from lack of attention. By the sounds of it, she wasn't even getting herself off regularly. He really was the best she ever had. Now more than ever, Klaus was eager to convince Caroline to be with him.

Klaus smirked, _this might be easier than he originally thought._


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three - New Cities_

Caroline sat at the small round table reading the comics section of the news paper as Klaus sat looking through the business section next to her. Both were sipping on their morning coffee. Klaus would cringe and complain about the quality of the coffee and Caroline was continuously trying to ignore that fact that they seemed almost normal.

Caroline heard breathing pick up as Bonnie began to wake up in her room and Caroline stood to prepare a third cup of coffee for the woman. She sat back down and picked the paper back up as she heard her friend entering the room.

"Morning," Caroline said with a cheery smile.

"Good morning," Bonnie said as she yawned, then reached for the coffee Caroline was handing to her.

Bonnie, only after taking a few sips of coffee, noticed the sight before her.

"So, not to be blunt or anything, but are you two together or something, because this," she said pointing to the lay out the two had, "seems way too normal and old married couple-y."

"What? No," Caroline stated at the same time Klaus mumbled into his coffee, "Not yet."

Caroline glared at the smirking man.

"Well you two better figure it out, Lizzie and Josie are about-," she said but before she could finish, both twins walked out to see their mom. The mom who was currently sitting next to a stranger, who happened to be the most powerful man on earth and also in love with their mom.

"Morning babies," Caroline said with a smile as she kissed each of their heads. Lizzie took residence on Caroline's lap, despite how big she was getting and Josie sat on the other side of her mom.

"Girls, I want you to meet my friend," Caroline said tentatively, "This is Klaus Mikaelson."

Josie smiled at him and Lizzie nodded in his direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls, your mom has told me so much about you," he said to the young girls.

"Nice to meet you too. Mom hasn't really said anything about you, but Aunt Bonnie has. Your the Original Hybrid in love with mom, right?" Josie stated blatantly, in true teenage fashion.

"Sweetheart," he stated as he turned to Caroline, "I'm hurt that you didn't say anything at all about me to them."

Then he turned back to Josie and stated, "I am definitely the Original Hybrid, and I most certainly fancy your mother."

Caroline almost squirmed in her chair at the look he sent her way. It was as if he was the predator and she was the prey.

"You have an accent!" Josie exclaimed, excited to finally meet someone from another country.

Klaus chuckled and responded with, "Yes love, I do."

"Well, you guys are going to have plenty of time for questions later, because we are going to New Orleans, Louisiana," Caroline said with excitement that would hopefully make it easier on the girls.

"But mom, what about school?" Lizzie asked with concern, whereas Josie was more indifferent.

"You'll be able to finish the semester there," Caroline explained.

"Why New Orleans," Josie finally spoke.

"Why not New Orleans," Caroline stated at the same time Klaus said, "It's where I live."

Caroline smacked his arm with the back of her hand, glaring.

"Why don't you guys sit down so we can explain it to you," Caroline said softly.

Both twins sat down, suddenly feeling more anxious about this random trip.

"About a year ago," Caroline began trying to meet her girls eyes, but eventually had to look down as she started to bounce her leg in anxiety, "Uhm, well I got a letter. It didn't have a name, it just stated that the mystery person and I were supposed to be together."

Caroline's hands were in her lap and her heart rate was picking up just from telling the story. It wasn't until she felt Klaus' hand capture hers that she began to feel steady again. She wants to shake him off and scold him, but she needed him, she needed to feel his support, his strength.

Caroline continued to tell the story, having to take comfort in Klaus' small gesture more than once. She left out the part about the lingerie, only referring to it as a gift. Klaus squeezed her hand harder at that point.

After finishing the story she said, "So Aunt Bonnie went and got Klaus. She knew that he would help. So, we are going to go to NOLA for the fall semester and stay with Klaus and his family, whoever is there at the time, and then once the threat is gone, we can come back home. Or we can go somewhere new, whatever we want to do."

"And what if he finds us," Lizzie said as she looked towards her mother and the man in the chair next to her.

Klaus spoke up next, lifting his head and meeting the eyes of the young woman, "Then you will be safe. Nothing is going to hurt you, your sister, or your mother. Not while I'm alive and breathing."

"And what if he hurts you and takes you away," Josie said defiantly, clearly not understanding who was sitting in front of her.

Klaus smirked and looked at Caroline who was trying not to laugh.

"Baby," Caroline said, "Nobody comes within a thousand miles of Klaus without him knowing."

"Especially if I'm with your mother," he said as he put his arm around Caroline's shoulder. She didn't even have to look to see the smirk on his face.

Caroline brushed him off before saying, "Girls, why don't the two of you go get dressed and grab anything that you might have unpacked, and we can leave in a couple of hours, once we're ready. "

Josie and Lizzie hopped up and Lizzie kissed her mom on the cheek before going off with her sister. Caroline stood and began packing around the small kitchen, the things that they had brought with them.

"So tell me about Hope," Caroline said to Klaus as she noticed that Bonnie slipped out of the room. Traitor.

"She magnificent, absolutely brilliant," he said with a smile on his face.

"She definitely has you wrapped around her finger then," Caroline chuckled.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea, the last time I was this enthralled by someone, it was you," Klaus said as he glanced suggestively in her direction.

Caroline rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee before she looked at him and said, "What's she into? Sports? Fashion? Or does she take after you and enjoy the arts?"

And Caroline watched. She watched as his eyes lit up and it seemed as though he was transferred to another world. She wasn't looking at the man obsessed with her. She wasn't even looking at the Original Hybrid. Caroline was looking at a proud father who was enthralled by his baby girl.

"She absolutely loved cheerleading for a while there, but recently she has fallen in love with the arts," he said with eyes glazed over.

"How'd she make that transition from sports to art? And what caused the change?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smirked and looked at her like he was the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, sweetheart, she stumbled upon my studio. And I happen to be painting you in the moment."

Caroline's eyes went wide and she groaned as she said, "Please please please, tell me that I had clothes on in said painting."

"Don't worry, love, you were covered," Klaus said with a little to much ease, "But she did ask who you were."

"Wait, what? Why?" Caroline said as she turned around and leaned against the counter top perplexed.

"Well dear, I was painting you, but I would hope that you would know that this would not be the first time that I had a vision of you since I left. The room she stumbled upon had pictures, drawn and painted, everywhere," Caroline's eyes went wide at Klaus' words and she listened intently as he continued, "She asked about you. She wanted to know who you were, who you are, to me."

Caroline could barely think, he was telling his kid about her, that's a pretty big deal.

"And," she whispered, urging him to continue.

"And I told her. And I included every detail of what I did in Mystic Falls and every detail of the times you tried to kill me, and I told her that one day she would meet you. I told her that the two of you are incredibly alike and-" Klaus stopped and looked at Caroline uncertainly.

"And what? What did you say?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well, I told her that if something ever happened to me and the family, she could always find you, someone who no matter what would have light in them, someone who I know would protect her," Klaus finished as he stood up and moved in front of Caroline.

"Klaus," she whispered looking at him with pleading eye, begging him to explain every action he has ever committed. He moved towards her and he rested his hands on her hips as he drew in real close.

"You told your daughter about me?" she questioned quietly.

"She asks about you all the time now, most every day actually. She asks to hear stories and to see drawings," he said as he lowered his face closer to his.

"Klaus, that's a big deal. You told your daughter about me," Caroline said looking into his eyes in fear of the future.

"Caroline, I want to be your last love, and Hope is going to be around for a very long time, she would have met you eventually," he whispered into her ear.

"And if she hates me," she whispered as her eyes closed and she leaned into him.

"She doesn't. I think you're her role model. I suspect that she's actually in love with our love story," Klaus said quietly.

"Klaus," Caroline warned in a whisper, "This isn't a love story. This is real life."

"Real life can't have a happy ending?" Klaus said quietly as he brought his lips to her ear, nearly brushing the two together.

"Not my life," Caroline whispered as she felt his body push up against hers.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to have to disagree," he said before he placed his lips on her neck before whispering, "Because this is my life too, and I want you."

Caroline moaned quietly as she felt his lips cover her neck in kisses and suck gently on the places he knew so well. Caroline's arms draped over his shoulders and she grabbed his hair encouragingly.

"Caroline, _be with me_ ," Klaus whispered as he sucked a special spot behind her ear. A place he had found fourteen years ago, and he still remembered.

"Klaus-," she whimpered quietly.

"Love-," he said as he played particularly on her sweet spot.

"I can't, not yet," she whispered, but Klaus didn't let up. He moved his kisses up her neck and brought their noses together, almost touching. Their lips just millimeters apart, breaths away from one another.

"One week," he said placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Be with me for one week," he said as he placed another slow gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth, pretending not to notice that she was reaching for him after his lips left hers.

"Klaus-," she whimpered again.

"One week, what could possibly be different. Look at us, we are practically together as it is. The only thing that changes is that we are loyal to each other more and," he whispered in her ear before sucking on her sweet spot again and finishing, "I can do this whenever I want."

 _Then he kissed her._

 _Klaus Mikaelson kissed Caroline Forbes._

 _Caroline Forbes kissed back._

Caroline whimpered into the kiss as fireworks shot throughout her body. She ran her hands through his hair and felt as he pushed her up onto the counter, parting her legs so that he could stand between them.

The lips fought furiously and his hands were moving all over her back, before they traced down and grabbed her ass pulling her into him.

Caroline felt his hardened length in-between her legs and let out a breathy moan.

Klaus pulled away, only slightly and brought their noses together.

"One week, and if you hate it, we never talk about it again," he lied, because if she honestly did hate them being together then he would wait, but eventually he would find her and try again.

Caroline desperately wanted to agree and despite the heart wrenching fear in her, she said with a heaving chest, "One week, but only if our girls can get along. Only if it makes sense."

Because it's been fourteen years. Fourteen years of hardship and pain. Fourteen lonely years by herself. Years where the people who told her how terrible she was for loving him disappeared and weren't there for her. Fourteen years where she missed him and regretted her decision on the daily. Fourteen years she waited for an excuse to see him. Fourteen years she put off going to see him. Fourteen years was long enough. _Despite it all, fourteen years later, she still loved him._

A smile broke out on Klaus' face like no other. And he attacked her lips again, this time with a new fever.

The two long lost lovers could hardly get enough of each other. Klaus ground himself into her core, causing her to moan and groan as she tried to shed the clothes off him. Klaus was alive with fire as he finally was the allowed the water he had been deprived of for fourteen years while he walked through the desert. Caroline could feel the room heating up around her.

"Ah! _Mom_!"

Caroline heard Josie's voice and pushed Klaus away at vamp speed. Within a blink of an eye the couple was separated and fixing their attire, but the damage was done.

 _Josie stood there mortified._

"Josie, honey, I didn't hear-," Caroline began to defend but was cut off when Josie said, "Seriously? You're an adult, he's like a thousand years old, don't you guys have better control than that?"

Josie's face was one of disgust as she looked upon her horrified mother and the smirking hybrid.

"My deepest apologies, dear," Klaus said with a gleam in his eye, "We will try to control ourselves better next time."

Caroline slapped his arm.

Caroline tried to explain, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry, I thought you two were packing and I haven't seen Klaus in a really long-."

"I thought you hated him," Josie interrupted.

" _Hate_ is a really strong word," Caroline replied with a blush.

"Well, when I bring home my first boyfriend, I expect to be given grace considering the fact that I'm going to have to bleach my eyes now," Josie said, clearly trying to manipulate the situation into her favor.

"We're adults, you're thirteen," Caroline said with a challenging look.

Josie sent a defiant look Caroline's way, but as soon as her eyes met her mothers, she cast her eyes down.

"Why don't you go finish packing, and I'll come help you two in a second," Caroline suggested before giving her daughter a kiss on the head and sending her off.

Caroline turned around and glared at her suitor.

"Klaus Mikaelson," she stated, clearly angry.

"You know sweetheart, you saying my full name like that might not have the effect you would hope it would have," he said with a smirk as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him.

"No," Caroline stated, trying to push him away, "We are not doing this again, no way. Not now."

"Sweetheart, I've waited fourteen years for this, you can't do that to me," he whined into her neck as he placed gentle kisses there.

"Then you should be fine to wait another day," she said with a smirk before pushing him away.

Klaus growled and moved to grab her again, but the blonde side stepped him and vamp sped to the other side of the table.

"I'm going to go help the girls pack," Caroline stated as she walked away, only after throwing a very suggestive look over at him.

Klaus threw his head back and let out a very audible groan.

 _This woman really would be the death of him._

* * *

"Everyone buckled up?" Caroline questioned as she pulled her belt across her lap.

"Yes ma'am," her daughters stated as they pulled out their electronics to prepare for the flight. Caroline had suggested that they drive, but Klaus felt that is was unnecessary. Klaus wanted to fly first class. Talk about unnecessary.

After their discussion about how to get to NOLA, the two decided to ask Bonnie to stay back for a while, just while everyone got settled in. Bonnie agreed and they had said their goodbyes at the motel.

Caroline felt Klaus move the arm rest out of the way and throw his arm over his shoulder. The adults sat the girls in front of them so that they could see them at all times. Or at least thats the reason Klaus gave Caroline, but she had a feeling it had more to do with possible PDA than really watching the girls.

"Klaus," Caroline warned, but continued to lean into him anyway.

"Sweetheart, cut me some slack, I've been waiting so long," Klaus whined.

"Oh really? In fourteen years you haven't been with anyone else?" Caroline questioned, seriously skeptical.

"Well besides Hope's mom, no. I most definitely tried though, not knowing when we would be together was daunting," Klaus said as the two slowly cocooned more into each other.

"Bull, that goes against your nature," Caroline stated, not for lack of belief but for fear. Had he really waited for her for so long?

"Sweetheart, I've thought that we already established that everything involving you and me is against my nature," he said placing a gentle kiss on her neck, "Besides, I know for a fact that you waited as well."

Caroline scoffed, because while it may be true, he most definitely did not need to know that.

"And how would you know that? Maybe I dated for a while. Maybe I had a couple flings. Maybe I had better, right after you," Caroline daunted in a quiet tone, clearly trying to rile him up.

 _Klaus simply smirked._

"I might believe that love, if only you hadn't showered this morning," Klaus said into her ear, watching to see the blush flash across her face and neck, "You see, I've been around women for a very long time. And in my very thorough experience, a woman dating or having a couple of flings would have needed a little more than _two minutes_ in a motel shower."

Caroline was mortified. Klaus continued though, because he loved seeing the blush travel down her neck and to the tops of her breasts.

"See, a woman that was being taken care of, she would need someone attending to her every need, watching what makes her _tick_ ," Klaus whispered in a husky voice into her ear. He placed his hand on her thigh and allowed it to slowly trace upward.

"A woman who was being shown true pleasure by a man who knew what he was doing, she would require more than something she could provide for herself," Klaus continued as he placed kisses on her neck and allowed his hand to continue up till it reached her burning heat. Caroline, in a state of pure arousal, had barely and unconsciously, parted her legs. Her breathing increased slightly as she tried to stay perfectly still and inconspicuous in the public place.

"So you see, I know that you haven't been with anyone since me. I know that you've hardly been with yourself as well, and I know that just the kisses and remarks I make have you ready at all times. That's why you showered this morning, thinking that I wouldn't hear. Because for the first time in a long time, you were actually shown a fraction of the attention you deserve," Klaus said as he moved his hand in a circular motion over her heat, over her sweat pants. Caroline's head tilted back in the smallest way and she bit her lip to keep from voicing any sounds.

"And that is why I am content to wait," Klaus said with a smirk, "Because once you're settled and the girls are all at school, we will have the house to ourselves for eight hours a day, for a very long time, and I plan to use that time well."

And with those final whispered words in Caroline's ear, Klaus pulled away, content in the quietest whimper Caroline let out.

Klaus' smirk was present for the rest of his flight as he pulled her into him with the arm still thrown over her shoulder.

 _This flight was much better than expected._

* * *

"'Lijah, I'm home," the teenage girl called out.

"We've been waiting till you got back!" Rebekah exclaimed running and embracing her niece.

"I was just at school," Hope said in confusion at the crushing hug her aunt had subjected her to.

"I know, but we missed you so much, why must you go off every day. You know that your dad could get you a private tutor and we could teach you," Rebekah encouraged.

"Bekah," Elijah warned, "You know how important it is for teenagers to be around other teenagers."

"Well, I just don't understand why they must hold you in that hell ridden place for eight hours every single day," Hope's aunt said with sass and she picked at her nails, checking for imperfections.

"Besides, Aunt Bekah," Hope said, "I have lots of friends and I would miss them so much if I didn't attend school."

"Fine, but now you must come with me, I need your help-," Rebekah started but was cut off by the sound of Hope's phone ringing. The phone that was always on silent except for one particular person.

"Dad!" Hope exclaimed into the phone after quickly retrieving it from her back pocket.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" he asked with true concern.

"I miss you terribly, when will you be home?" Hope questioned.

"Soon, love, only a couple more hours. We should be back by the time dinner is ready, at the latest," he said with love in his voice.

"We? Who's 'we'? Is it your friend you went to help? Is he coming back with you?" Hope asked as curiosity took over.

"Well, darling, that's what I needed to talk to you about," Klaus paused and waited as he knew Hope might be moving to sit down at the concern in his voice.

"Daddy, is everyone alright," she asked, and suddenly she wasn't the fifteen going on sixteen young woman ready to take on the world. Suddenly, she reminded him of Caroline, concerned for people she didn't know and mostly for the people she loved.

"Yes, everyone is alright now. But remember that friend I tell you about sometimes," he asked slightly nervous about her reaction. Hope could be quite territorial.

"The one from the art studio?" she clarified.

"Yes love, that friend is-," Klaus began but was cut off by his daughter who yelled through the phone, "You found her! Dad you're bringing her here aren't you! I cannot wait to meet her! Daddy, I am so happy for you!"

Klaus had to move the phone away from his ear at the screaming but shook his head at her joy.

"I'm glad sweetheart, but I have one more thing to tell you," he said tentatively.

"What?" Hope clearly had joy in her voice at this.

"Well sweetheart, she had two little girls that she's raising too. They're thirteen and they're twins, do you think you're going to be able to make them feel comfortable in our home?" Klaus questioned the light in his life, well, one of them.

"Daddy, do you love her," Hope questioned, causing Klaus' brow to furrow in confusion.

"Yes, love, of course."

"Does she love her girls?" his daughter questioned once again.

"With everything in her," he responded.

"And Daddy, do I love _you_?" Hope said in a softer tone.

"Like the stars love the moon," he responded quietly, remembering the old way they used to say 'I love you' when she was little.

"Then I will treat them like they were my little sisters," she said confidently.

"Sweetheart, sometimes I worry that you aren't my child, you are way to forgiving," Klaus said with a chuckle.

"I love you," he said, and after hearing her response, they said their goodbyes and Klaus climbed in the car sent to pick them up.

* * *

The car pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion and Klaus smiled to be home.

"Josie, Lizzie, I want you two to know that you guys are not guests in our home, you are family. And in this family, we treasure family above all," Klaus said as he turned around to look at the girls.

Caroline felt her heart swell, he really was a good father.

Then Klaus hopped out of the car, before vamp speeding over to the other side to open Caroline's door.

"My Queen," he said as he reached for her hand and placing a kiss on the back side once it was in his grasp. Caroline rolled her eyes, but she didn't pull away, so they walked hand in hand into the mansion.

"Ready to see your castle?" He questioned as he led her to the doors with Josie and Lizzie behind them.

Again, Caroline rolled her eyes, but allowed him the peck of a kiss he proceeded to attempt.

Klaus walked in and with in seconds was attacked by a young woman.

Hope.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too sweetheart, although it was only one day," he said with a smirk, clearly happy to be missed so much.

"It only felt like longer because you forgot to tell me you were leaving!" Hope scolded.

"Klaus," Caroline said angrily, "You forgot to tell her you were leaving?!"

"I didn't forget, I was in a hurry and she was at school," he defended against the two women in front of him.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at Hope, "You poor thing, you must have been worried sick," and she threw a glare at Klaus who just shrugged.

"It's alright now," Hope said after sending her dad one more threatening look, "You're back now."

And the smile on her face was evidence enough to how happy to see him she was.

"I am, and I think that we skipped introductions," Klaus said as he looked at he daughter and the love of his life.

"Caroline, this is my daughter Hope, and Hope-," Klaus started but was cut off by his daughter.

"I remember, but I've got to say, Dad's pictures don't do you justice," Hope said as she looked on at Caroline.

This caused her to blush furiously.

"Oh, well thank you. These are my daughters, Josie and Lizzie," Caroline said, while trying to divert the spot light from her self. Immediately the three girls moved to hug and say their greetings.

"Hope, why don't you show Josie and Lizzie to their rooms," Klaus suggested.

"Which rooms?" She asked as they started to move towards the stairs.

"Put them in the ones on either side of you," he stated.

"Should I have someone put Caroline's things in the one across from me?" she asked.

"No she'll be in my room," he stated as he looked over at a glaring Caroline.

"Hope if you would mind just directing me to the room across the hall from your fathers and I can take my own stuff up," Caroline said as she moved to follow Hope up the stairs.

Hope was simply giggling with the other girls the entire time.

"Is that Caroline Forbes I hear?" Caroline heard a voice say, and suddenly Rebekah was in front of her.

"Rebekah, its nice to see you," Caroline said as she set her bags down to greet the woman. While the last encounter the two had was not agreeable, Caroline was hoping that, like her brother, Rebekah had changed.

Rebekah looked the woman up and down then over at the two girls next to her. Her cold judgmental look fell away and Rebekah allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"And who are these beautiful young ladies?" Rebekah asked.

"This is Josie and this is Lizzie, my daughters," Caroline said tentatively as she waited for the biting comment that would be sure to come from the Mikaelson woman.

"Well you two are just stunning, really," she said with a smile.

Caroline, taken back, looked at Rebekah and smiled, "It's good to see you Rebekah. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has," she responded with a smile, "It seems as though we have quite a bit to catch up on."

Caroline nodded at the other girl with a smile in agreement. Hope had really changed everyone.

"Well, we need to go get settled in, if you'll excuse me," Caroline said with a smile in Rebekah's direction. She then walked up the stairs following Klaus' daughter.

Hope showed her the room that she would be staying in first before walking off with her girls.

Caroline walked into the giant room and was amazed at the decorations. She walked over to the speaker sitting on the night stand and pulled out her phone, beginning to play music as she put her clothes away.

She was unpacking, knowing that she would be staying here for a while. A long while it would seem. Caroline looked to the balcony with french doors opening to over look the quarter. She moved to open them and stand outside looking out at the busy city.

She heard him enter her room and she chose not to turn around. He would come to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to her neck.

"My Queen, how do your accommodations suit you?" he asked into her skin.

"Klaus, everything is beautiful," she whispered as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"And yet you are still sad?" he said as his arms tightened around her waist.

"No, I'm just- I- Klaus, I feel safe. And I haven't since you left, and I know it's-," Caroline paused and turned around in his arms, looking only at his chest, "I know it's because of you."

She looked up and met his eyes and whispered, "Nik, thank you."

And he leaned in close towards her, bringing his lips down upon hers in a gentle embrace. The two stood in front of the city kissing like it was their last day together, captured in each others embrace.

His lips moved down her neck as he began to push off her jacket.

"Mom!" was the word that broke through the couples haze as they heard Lizzie looking for her. Klaus groaned and his head fell against her collar bone. How he wished he could whisk her away for a weekend so that they could catch up.

Caroline giggled at Klaus' clear annoyance before shedding her jacket, leaving her in a white tank top, and heading to find her girl.

"Caroline," Klaus groaned.

"Soon," Caroline said with a smile as she exited the room, then she yelled down the hallway, "Good things come to those who wait!"

"I've waited fourteen years, sweetheart!" Klaus yelled back. Then he looked around the room he was now standing in. Caroline's room. Not his room. This room smelt stale, like no one had lived in it in a very long time. Because no one had.

Klaus exited the room with a new vigor. No way in hell would she stay across the hall from him.

Tonight, Caroline Forbes would, once again, be in the arms of Klaus Mikaelson, and this time, he wasn't letting go.

 _Different room, my bloody ass,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four - Begin Again_

"Mom, what about school?" Lizzie asked Caroline after bringing Caroline away from a desperate Klaus

"You really want to go back so quickly?" Caroline asked surprised at the question. Lizzie did always enjoy school but Caroline was assuming that she would like to take time off after such a big life change.

"Well, wouldn't we be with Hope?" her daughter asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, I'll talk to Klaus about it. Maybe you can go back tomorrow?"

"Perfect! Thanks mom!" Lizzie exclaimed before throwing her arms around Caroline in a hug.

And for those few brief moments, Caroline was wrapped in her daughters arms and so incredibly grateful for Klaus' protection.

Her daughters were safe and that meant more than anything he could have ever done.

"Uh, mom?" Lizzie questioned as Caroline was still holding tight to her.

"Oh yea, sorry baby," Caroline said as she was brought back to reality. She kissed Lizzie's head before letting her run off again.

 _Caroline had tears in her eyes._

Caroline walked down the hall and down the stairs to the living room where she found Klaus whispering with the housekeeper. When we saw her, he whispered one more thing before sending the woman away.

"What was that about," Caroline spoke as she walked towards him, coming to stand in front of him.

"Nothing important," Klaus said as he reached for her waist and pulled her into him.

Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her lips hearing her hum of agreement.

"I need to talk to you about something," Caroline said as she pulled her lips away from his.

"What's that?" he said as he attempted to kiss her. She allowed a peck before saying, "Can we get the girls enrolled in school by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Yeah, if you can't, its fine," Caroline said as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"It's not that I _can't_ , I just figured they might want some more time to settle in," he said as he gazed back at her.

"I thought so too, but Lizzie seems ready to go back, and Josie would never let her go to school by herself," Caroline explained as she allowed her fingers to run through the curls on the back of his neck.

"That's perfectly fine with me, sweetheart," he said placing a kiss on her lips again, "I'll have the school put them in similar classes and give them the same lunch period."

Caroline smiled up at him and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Mr. Mikaelson, dinner is ready," Caroline heard the housekeeper say.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus' arms and smiled at the woman before moving to the bottom of the stairs and yelling up to the girls.

Before long, three Mikaelson siblings, three teenage girls, and Caroline sat around a large dinner table, talking and catching up.

"Kol said that he plans to return soon," Elijah said, mostly in Klaus' direction. Caroline's eyebrows shot up and she looked around.

"He's alive? I thought after Elena-," Caroline said surprised, falling off at the end.

"Yes sweetheart, he has been since shortly after I left Mystic Falls," Klaus addressed Caroline.

"Oh my gosh, I felt so terrible, I thought-," Caroline tried to explain.

"Back then, your whole gang of friends thought that they could get rid of us permanently," Rebekah said with a chuckle.

"If he sees me, is he going to try to hurt us?" Caroline jokingly asked Klaus, referring to her girls as well.

"If he even breathes the wrong way in front of you, I will dagger him before anything worse can happen," Klaus said with a growl.

"Really Nik? Dagger threats?"

"Dad, don't threaten Uncle Kol."

Caroline laughed and looked at Klaus, "I'll be fine, no need to cause a family feud."

Klaus rolled his eyes and brought Caroline's chair closer to his own. He threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him. She attempted to keep some of the distance, for the sake of everyone sitting around the table, but Klaus was having non of it.

"Klaus, we're at dinner with your family. No PDA," Caroline whispered to him quietly.

"I can't find it in me to care, sweetheart," he responded back into her ear.

Caroline rolled her eyes and directed her attention elsewhere.

"So Hope, your dad says that you were a cheerleader for a while," Caroline prompted.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, but I decided that I didn't like the people that surrounded me, so I decided to change my hobbies," Hope said with a small smile.

"That's a really mature decision, I'm impressed," Caroline complimented.

"Well, I had some help. Plus, when I saw how great Dad is with his artwork, I figured I might give it a try," she explained as she sent her dad a smile.

"And you're enjoying art more now?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes," Hope beamed, "I love it so much."

"Well that's amazing. You're a freshman in high school right?"

"Yes ma'am, only a few more years till I get to travel on my own," Hope said with a glow of excitement. Klaus grunted and sent a look Hope's way.

"That's exciting, do you have places you want to go?" Caroline asked.

"I mean, Dad has taken me basically everywhere I've wanted to go. It's just going to be a different experience going without family and with friends instead," Hope explained as she took a bite of her dinner.

"So you don't plan to travel completely alone? Who do you think you would want to take with you?" Caroline questioned and she immediately saw a subtle blush rise on Hope's face before disappearing.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I have a couple of years to finalize plans and stuff," she said quickly. Caroline wasn't buying it. Hope most definitely had someone in mind, and if Caroline had to guess, it was probably someone her dad would not approve of.

"Well, if you ever need help planning it, just let me know," Caroline said with a smile.

"Well, maybe, I don't know, you could, uhm, go with me sometime," Hope said as she looked at her food and was clearly trying not to look nervous.

"Of course! I would love that," Caroline said with a smile and felt Klaus' fingers trace her shoulder.

"What about me?" Klaus asked, acting hurt. But Caroline saw past it, he was overjoyed that his daughter was taking a liking to Caroline, he just wouldn't show it.

"Dad, I've told you before, I can't be constantly traveling with my dad," Hope explained.

"Caroline is basically an extension of me," Klaus tried. Caroline glared at Klaus and slapped his shoulder.

"I most certainly am not," Caroline said with a huff.

"Sweetheart, be serious," Klaus said with a laugh.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and sent him a challenging look.

"Hope, I would love to go on a trip with you. As a matter of fact, we'll go without telling your dad we're leaving or where we're going," Caroline said, clearly testing Klaus as she kept the eye contact with him.

He smirked in her direction. Ever the teasing competitor, Caroline smirked right back and said, "I even have some friends who would love to come with us. Maybe Enzo would want to come."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"Caroline-," Klaus growled out.

The entire table giggled and laughed, except Elijah of course.

"Extension of you my ass," Caroline chuckled while taking a sip of her blood laced wine. Klaus glared and tightened his grip on her, bringing her closer.

"Sweetheart, if you think-," Klaus started but Caroline cut him off with a look, "Klaus, I would never do that. Without letting you know of course. I was just making a point."

Klaus' grip relaxes slightly and he kissed behind her ear.

"Josie, Lizzie, what are you guys into?" Hope asked with a smile at the girls who had been mostly quiet for dinner.

"Lots of things, I'm into fashion and Lizzie likes art and plays the violin," Josie answered for the two of them. And with that, dinner moved itself along. There was laughter and conversation made easily. And it felt normal.

And Caroline loved it. She realized that she began to crave it.

* * *

"Girls, go to bed!" Caroline yelled from the hallway of her girls rooms before moving to go into her own room. On entry, she noticed that it had changed. Nothing was where she left it. Actually, nothing was there at all.

 _Where did everything-_

 _Klaus._

"Of course," she mumbled under her breath before storming across the hall.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Caroline exclaimed as she slammed open his bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, must I remind you again about the name thing again," Klaus said with a smirk. He was lounging on top of his bed in boxers with a sketch book in hand.

 _De ja vu._

"Klaus did you move my stuff out of my room?" Caroline exclaimed as she glanced around the room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a sweater of hers hanging over a chair in the corner of the room.

" _I_ didn't move it," Klaus said defiantly.

"Klaus, you can't just have someone move my stuff without telling me. Plus, I don't want to share a room with you," Caroline argued.

"Why not, sweetheart," Klaus said as he put down his sketch book and focused his attention on her.

Suddenly he was in front of her, millimeters away.

Caroline was slightly taken back and had trouble forming words as his hands delicately caressed her hips.

"Klaus, don't you think we should wait," Caroline managed to get out.

Because despite how terribly her body was aching to be touched by a man, specifically Klaus, she knew that once she gave herself over, there would be no going back. Caroline was very aware of the fact that Klaus intended to keep her once he had her, and she was also aware that she was so incredibly close to being 'his'. And that was terrifying.

"That's not the impression I got earlier, love," Klaus said as he kissed her neck and attempted to push her tank top up.

"Klaus, everyone is in the house," Caroline groaned.

Klaus chuckled and said, "I would say that we could be quiet, but if I remember correctly, you can't."

Caroline pulled away and slapped his shoulder, "Okay mister, totally not helping your case."

"Come on love, let me take care of you," he said as his lips traced down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. He gently sucked on them, drawing the blood to the surface, causing them to blush.

Caroline moaned but didn't give her consent.

"Love, why are you hesitating? You were so ready earlier," Klaus questioned against her bodice.

"Once I give over to you, I know you Klaus, there will be no going back. I'm not ready for that," she whispered into the top of his hair.

"I gave you a week Caroline," Klaus said, clearly irritated at the direction the conversation was taking, "You can decide to not be with me at the end of the week and I will still protect and take care of all three of you. You know that."

Klaus pulled away and began to move away from her, not noticing the tears in her eyes.

She needed him, and she knew this. She couldn't do it without him. Not emotionally at least. She didn't need financial support, as helpful as it would be, she needed a partner. And he would be that for her, if only she could get over that last hedge of fear in her mind. The one barrier keeping her from being with him permanently.

 _She was already in love with him, and she knew this._

He felt rejected and he wanted to be alone to wallow in his self pity. He hadn't proven himself to her. She wasn't ready for him. So he began to walk away, towards the balcony of the bedroom, dismissing her from his sight. He was prepared to loose the battle tonight.

Then he heard his name, barely a whisper, barely even audible.

"Nik."

He turned around and saw the tears pooling in her bright eyes. The exhausted eyes of a single mother trying to make everything perfect for her kids.

"Promise me," Caroline said with a shaky voice, barely able to hold her strong persona up any longer.

Caroline began walking towards Klaus, who was now standing on the open balcony.

"Promise me, no matter what, the girls come first. Promise me no matter what happens between us, you protect them. Promise me you'll treat them like your own. Prom-," Caroline said, but Klaus cut her off as she came to stand in front of him.

"I promise. And I promise to love and protect you. And I promise to stay with you and bring you everything you could ever want. I promise to give you the things you never knew you needed or wanted. I promise you, love, I promise you the world," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Okay, th-," but she didn't even begin to finish the thought as Klaus' lips attacked her own. The two became so captured in each other and Klaus dipped down, lifting from under her hips to bring her up higher. She smiled passionately into the kiss and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Despite the fact that the two had kissed since they had reunited, this was the first time it was more than physical. This time their souls once again found each other in a passionate dance, reconnecting and relearning their partner.

Klaus kissed her harder as he brought the two of them off the balcony and into the bedroom once again, throwing one hand to shut the doors.

Klaus threw her on the bed causing her to giggle as he looked down at the beauty in front of him. She pulled her tank top off, inviting him forward as she moved to push her sweat pants off her hips.

Klaus crawled up the bed towards her, causing her thighs to squeeze together at the absolute raw predatory gaze he was sending her.

Klaus pounced on top of her and began ravishing her, barely allowing her moments to breath.

Caroline attempted to push her pants off, eager of course, but Klaus pulled away, looking at her with a smirk, "Slow down sweetheart, you haven't been with anyone in a long time. We aren't going to rush this."

Then Klaus' eyes darkened and he whispered in a husky voice, "No, we are going to take all night. I'm going to bring your sweet body more pleasure than you could ever imagine, and when you feel like you cannot possibly handle anything else, we'll go for more."

Caroline's thighs shook and she whimpered involuntarily.

"Because you, my love," Klaus said into her ear, allowing his lips to grace it, "You deserve to be pleasured. You deserve to have your body worshipped and ravished. And I plan on doing just that."

Then his lips attacked her neck, sucking harshly, trying to leave impossible marks. Caroline threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling up to bring his lips back to hers.

Klaus kissed her furiously before pulling on her bra, effectible breaking it open. His mouth then landed on one of her nipples, causing her to moan loudly as he massages the other breast.

"Klaus please," Caroline begged shortly after he lightly bit her breast.

"Patience, sweetheart. Good things come to those who wait," he said with a teasing smirk. Caroline glared down at them and used all of her vampire strength to flip the two bodies over.

Caroline straddled his waist and allowed her breasts to hang in front of him as she placed her hands on either side of his head. His hands were laying on her waist as he smirked up at the blonde angle on top of him.

"Klaus, don't you dare tease me, not tonight," Caroline said, clearly sexually frustrated.

Klaus flipped both of the back over and removed his shirt in the time it takes to blink. His lips were on her stomach kissing down before she could even understand what was happening. And in another blink of an eye, he effectively removed her sweat pants, leaving her in a matching pair of underwear.

"I see you anticipated this," Klaus said, indicating towards the matching underwear.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and said, "A good girl scout is always prepared."

Then she pulled him up to kiss her and after he allowed only a few short minutes of that, he began to move back down her body.

When it finally dawned on her exactly what he intended to do, her eyes shot open and her underwear became soaked as heat rose on her cheeks.

No one had ever gone down on her before.

 _No one._

"Wait Klaus," Caroline said as she tried to pull him up. But he was done being interrupted and like a man on a mission continued kissing down to his desired destination.

"Klaus stop, you don't need to," Caroline pleaded, but Klaus just growled in response as he continued to kiss past her navel. She was nervous. She was more than nervous, she was terrified. What if she tasted absolutely terrible? What if she made a mess? What if he thought she was disgusting? He had been with so many women, she had to be so incredibly gross compared to all of them.

Caroline was officially freaked out.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Caroline said quickly as she pushed Klaus away and tried to scoot to the other side of the bed.

"No no no, you _seriously_ don't need to do that," Caroline tried to explain at Klaus' confused look.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I promise you, I want to," he said as he tried to move towards her.

"I definitely think its not the right time," Caroline tried to lie.

"Caroline, love, what's the issue," Klaus questioned with a small barely there smile on his face, clearly amused at her reaction.

Caroline didn't meet his eyes and Klaus chuckled as he said, "Did Tyler not preform to acceptable standards? Did you have a bad experience last time?"

Caroline still did not meet Klaus eyes and mumbled a quiet 'no' under her breath.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Matt was her first boyfriend, in love with Elena, barely able to make Caroline happy other wise. Tyler was a selfish asshole who only cared about his well being. And to his knowledge, she hadn't been with anyone else.

She had never done this before.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said softly as he moved to approach her, "Is this new to you?"

Caroline's blush was answer enough, but it was only confirmed when she barely mumbled a quiet 'yes'.

"Are you nervous? Sweetheart, talk to me," he said as he gently moved towards her.

"I just- you're so _old_ ," Caroline tried to explain.

"Well love, that's one way to crush a man's pride," Klaus chuckled and scooped his half naked love into his arms.

"You know what I mean," Caroline tried to explain as he laid her down closer to the head of the bed, her head resting on a fluffy pillow.

"You've been around to see literally everything. You've been with every perfect woman to ever live. You've been with the best, and you've had the best. I'm not that," Caroline tried to explain as she looked at him with sad eyes. She wasn't searching for pity, she was trying to explain the inadequacy she felt in her heart.

"Carline, _look at me_ ," Klaus said, commanding her attention, "When I'm with you, its like nothing else. That's because I love you and I know that, regardless of how much you deny it, you love me too, and it makes all of the difference. I have never been with anyone even close to how wonderful you make me feel. I love how little you know, because I get to show you the rest, knowing without a doubt, I will be the best you're ever going to get."

Caroline rolled her lips into her mouth in a nervous manner and looked at Klaus still slightly unsure.

"But, I know nothing hardly. And Nik, its been _so long_ ," she tried in a desperate attempt to explain, but he was already crawling back on top of her, playing with the waist band of her panties.

"Caroline, _do you trust me?_ " Klaus said in a final attempt to get her to understand.

Caroline was clearly perplexed but nodded her head rolling her lips back into her mouth.

"Give me your hand," Klaus said, reaching for it already. Caroline complied as she allowed him to guide her. Caroline's eyes went wide as Klaus placed her hand over his crotch.

"Do you feel how painfully hard I am for you love?" Klaus said with a slight strain to his voice. Caroline could only swallow, trying to remove the thickness from her throat.

"I'm not even close to this rock solid with anyone but you. And all it takes for this to happen is for you to throw me that blasted vixen look you give when you know that you can turn me on. That's all it takes love," Klaus said with grit.

"Now love, I'm going to ask you again," Klaus said as he moved her hand away from his crotch.

"Do you trust me?" Klaus asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes," was all Caroline could get out in her breathless voice.

Klaus smirked, hearing the need in her voice.

"Alright love, good," then he pecked her on the lips before settling between her legs and saying, "I want you to trust me now then. If something is uncomfortable then we'll stop. But I really think that you're going to like this, sweetheart. Just don't push me away immediately."

Klaus grabbed both of her hands and placed them at her sides before kissing down her body and sending her the most wicked smirk. His teeth grasped the soft material of her silk pantie and he allowed his hands to barely assist him in pulling them off her body. He could feel the wet mark on them hitting his chin and growled at the sweet honey of his love.

Caroline's breathing was shallow as the floodgates opened and she became even more needed. Klaus was now at her feet as he kissed the bottom of her right foot before throwing it over his shoulder and doing the same with her left foot. He kissed up her legs slowly, making sure to take his time as he kept both of her legs thrown over his shoulders.

Soon enough he was where he really wanted to be. He could see her heat glistening and licked his lips in anticipation. Looking up, he realized that his love was watching him and he smiled up at her. Holding her eye contact, which surely was turning her on more, he kissed just to the right of her heat, causing her to groan. She bit her lip in anticipation, but when he moved to kiss her again, this time it was too far to the right.

Caroline thrust her hips upward in anticipation and tried to move closer to him, causing him to grin.

"Klaus, please," Caroline whimpered.

"Please, what?" Klaus prodded, clearly enjoying her need.

"Please, _more_ ," she whined.

"I'm not quite sure I understand, sweetheart."

"For goodness sakes Klaus, touch me!" Caroline practically screamed.

Klaus smirked and immediately went down licking directly up her slit.

Caroline screamed.

Caroline _actually_ _came_ from the foreplay Klaus was giving her. Her vision exploded around her and she felt herself fall away.

Oh dear god that was embarrassing, Caroline thought as she came down from her high, seeing stars in her vision.

 _Maybe he didn't notice._

But by the lapping up he was doing in her nether regions and the smirk on his face, she highly doubted that.

Caroline continued to moan and groan as Klaus cleaned her, and before she knew it, she was wet again.

"Klaus-," Caroline moaned as his tongue played with her clit. He had incorporated his fingers by now and was pumping two in and out of her continuously.

Caroline, determined not to make a fool of herself twice in one night, whimpered and said, "Klaus, I'm getting close again, you should-."

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Klaus chose that moment to pull on her clit with his teeth.

Caroline's hands flew to his hair and she moaned loudly. She attempted to push him away, eager to pleasure him the way he was her, but he was only chuckling as he continued to play her like an instrument.

"Sweetheart, its going to happen _again and again and again_ , you should get used to it," Klaus said with a smirk before curling his fingers in her and hitting that one special spot.

Caroline's hands pulled at Klaus' hair even harder as she came again, trying to not loose consciousness from the pleasure.

She could barely move, but she attempted to push him to lie on his back next to her. She most certainly didn't have the strength for it, and he had simply allowed her this as she was so weak.

She crawled on top of him, kissing all over his face before kissing his lips and whispering, "Thank you."

Then she moved down and began to undo his jeans, attempting to pull them off his hips. Once they were discarded of, she pulled on his briefs and allowed him free, wrapping her small hand around his with a smirk on her face. She moved towards him and Klaus was surprised when she began pumping him up and down. She was an expert.

Surely she isn't going to-, Klaus thought, but before he could finish, she had her mouth on him.

And she was worried about experience? Klaus barely thought as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Her tongue swirled around him and pulled on him in expert fashion. Her small hands reached around and began playing with his balls causing him to grit his teeth in pleasure, trying not to loose control.

"Love, if you don't stop soon, this is not going to go the way I want it to," Klaus growled out.

"And what if that's exactly what I want," Caroline said as she pulled away and smirked up at him.

Klaus growled as he looked at the blonde haired beauty running her tongue over the most sensitive part of him.

 _No. She would not win._

Klaus grit his teeth and put all of his effort into pulling the goddess off of him. He rolled them over and settled back between her legs. Klaus kissed her lips furiously and bit her bottom lip, gently pulling it into his mouth.

His hand grazed down to her sensitive center and began to circle the bundle of nerves that was still buzzing from his last encounter with it.

"I must say, love, I most definitely was not expecting that," he said as he drew some of the moister out of her center and spread it through her entire warmth.

She just moaned in agreement, as she placed kisses on his neck.

"Do I even want to know why you thought you were so inexperienced," Klaus asked with a chuckled, but behind that Caroline could tell he was truly curious. Caroline pretended to brush it off, but knew that one day he would know. One day Klaus Mikaelson would find out about how greedy Tyler truly was in bed and how terribly Caroline truly hated Damon Salvatore.

That day was _most_ _certainly_ not today.

Klaus parted her folds and pumped two fingers in and out, stretching her to accommodate him. After all, it had been fourteen years.

"Klaus, I need you," Caroline whispered in want as Klaus continued to tease her. And those words were all it took to convince him to enter into the heaven that was Caroline Forbes.

Slowly, he pushed into her, content to take his time. After resting for only a few moments, he began moving. He wanted to savor her, but she was having non of it.

"Klaus, I love you, I really do, but I swear on your brothers fake grave if you don't go harder right now, I'm going to kill you," Caroline ground out as she bucked her hips towards him.

Klaus tried to ignore the fact that this would be the first time she would be admitting to loving him out loud, so he shelved the thought for later. Right now he needed to please his queen.

 _His life depended on it._

* * *

Caroline awoke to a soft hand running over the small of her back, and as soon as said hand noticed the change in her heart rate, from slumber to awareness, it chose to travel south.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Caroline's alarm went off and she groaned. First day of a new school, can't really skip that to have hot Vampire - Hybrid Sex. That's got to be a major no - no in the mommy handbook, right?

"No, don't get up. Let my siblings get them ready for school," Klaus tried to bribe.

"Nik, you are an absolutely terrible influence," Caroline said before she pecked him on the lips and rolled out of bed. She considered grabbing a sheet or something to cover up, but chose instead to flaunt herself for her new boyfriend - lover - soul mate - you know what, she thought, who the hell even cares about labels.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for the day, then you need to be ready to help me enroll them," Caroline said as she turned around half way. Klaus smirked in her direction as she headed for the shower, leaving the bathroom door open.

"You are most definitely not invited!" She exclaimed as she hopped in and began her morning routine.

Klaus was still smirking, _he won last night._


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

The pair sat in their bed, covered only by a thin sheet, sipping on the blood laced coffee looking through their phones and sharing pictures with each other. Fourteen years was a long time to catch up on.

"This is when Lizzie took her first steps," Caroline said with a smile as she played the video on her phone, "Josie had already been walking and was doing her best to help."

The duo laughed as both of the girls fell due to imbalance between the two. Caroline's laughter was present in the video as Bonnie leaned forward to help both girls back up.

"Look at this one," Klaus said as he brought up a picture of Hope in a formal dress, "On the morning she started her period for the first time, Rebekah called me explaining that Hope was nervous about everything. We hadn't had _the talk_ yet, so we Bekah and I decided that we wanted to tell her together. She sat Hope down and explained everything, answering all of Hope's questions. Then she and Hope went and bought a new dress and got Hope all dressed up. I picked her up for dinner and we had a Father-Daughter date. She looked so beautiful."

Klaus had clear wonder in his eyes as he showed Caroline the picture of Hope smiling in front of a fountain. He swiped and in the next picture she was making a funny face and Caroline let out a chuckle.

"You've done an amazing job, Nik," She said as she gazed at Hope.

"As have you, my dear," he responded as he looked over at his queen and gently leaning in to kiss her.

The two have been relishing in each other as their time together has lengthened. Caroline has been with him for about two weeks now as the two have settled in together. Their dependence in each other has grown as they have chosen to focus on themselves and the kids as of late.

"Caroline," Klaus said as he broke away from his queen for a moment, "What do you want from life?"

The dedication was clear in his eyes as he gazed at the apple of his eye.

Confusion crossed her face as she looked away from him.

"I want to raise the girls," she said slowly, before trailing off, but it was clear to him that beyond that she wasn't sure.

"Yes love, and you will do that, but you must want something more," he pushed.

Caroline's brow furrowed as she attempted to come up with an answer.

"I want to see the world," she admitted as she looked at him again trailing off.

Klaus sent her a pointed look, as if to say, tell me the truth love.

"Well, I really love the girls, Nik. I love them more than I thought possible," Caroline said with a smile as she looked into the face of the man she was in love with, "But they're growing up, and they are going to have their own lives with in the next couple decades."

Klaus bent down and placed a kiss on her jaw, encouraging her to continue.

"I really would like to adopt another baby," Caroline whispered, terrified of his reaction, "With you."

Klaus stilled for a moment before whispering into her skin, "Now?"

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise, as she was expecting immediate rejection, "Well, I don't think now is a good time, with all the changes we have been throwing all three of the girls, but in the near future, yes."

"Okay," Klaus said as he kissed her jaw, "On one condition."

Caroline's face broke into a smile as she leveled with him, "Anything."

Klaus smirked and rolled on top of her, placing him weight on her.

"Say it again," he demanded.

Her brows furrowed in confusion before recognizing what exactly Klaus was referring to. She had said those three words during their night of reunion, but had yet to repeat them, even when she was back in passion with him. She was terrified he wouldn't reciprocate the feeling.

"Klaus-"

"Don't you dare pretend like you didn't say it," Klaus said with a hard gaze.

"I-" she tried.

"Did you mean it?" He questioned as his eyes turned to slits.

"Yes, of course," she exclaimed as she placed a hand on his cheek, "But, its just a scary thing to say."

His eyes softened and adoration was clear on his face.

"I love you, Caroline," Klaus said quietly.

Her eyes softened as she no longer felt fear and she whispered back, "I love you too."

The two met the other in a kiss as they relished in the words of love they had both spoken.

"We can have that baby, love, whenever you're ready," Klaus said as he kissed her with a giant smile on his face.

Then the two made passionate love to each other, all before nine A.M.

* * *

"Mama! We're home!" Josie yelled as the front door was opened and shut. Caroline was cooking in the kitchen when she picked up on her girls heart beats. Only two of them.

"Im in the kitchen, come get a snack," Caroline called.

Both Lizzie and Josie entered and threw their backpacks on the countertop.

"Where's Klaus," Lizzie said as she moved to sit on the bar stool as Josie opened the refrigerator in search of a snack. Caroline smiled to herself at Lizzie's question, she had taken a clear liking to the man in Caroline's life.

"He had just a bit of work to do, he left a couple hours ago," Caroline said fondly as she remembered their conversation that morning. Babies and 'I love you's had put her in a wonderful mood.

"Where's Hope?" Caroline asked after answering Lizzie's question.

 _Both girls were silent._

Caroline stopped stirring the pot in front of her, turned off the gas, and turned to see the two girls were both fidgeting.

"Girls, did you hear me?" Caroline questioned a little tougher.

 _Silence._

"Hey," Caroline said sharply causing both to look at her, "I need you two to pay attention. Now, where is Hope?"

Then Caroline gave _the look_. The mom look which is absolutely more terrifying than the Hybrids worst mood.

"She's with a friend," Josie said quietly.

Caroline's eyes turned to slits, "What friend?"

"She's with John Anderson," Lizzie said quietly.

"Who's John Anderson?" Caroline questioned as she placed both hands on the countertop in front of her.

"Mom, she asked us not to say anything," Josie pleaded.

"I don't care sweetheart, who is he?"

"He's a Junior at our school," Lizzie said.

"A Junior? Where are they going?" She exclaimed. Because it wasn't so long ago that Caroline herself was a beautiful and naive freshman. It wasn't too long ago that she had her heart broken and her body used.

"We don't know," Josie said as she looked at her mom.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Caroline pressed.

Both girls nodded their heads, truth in their eyes.

"Thank you for telling me, eat a snack and I'm going to call Rebekah to come over," Caroline said before kissing both girls on the head.

Caroline exited the room and sped up to her and Klaus' room, pulling out her phone in the process.

"Hey," Rebekah answered.

"Hey, I know we haven't had time to catch up yet, and I really want to do that with you, but I need a favor, like right now," Caroline said with clear panic in her voice.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Rebekah questioned hearing the panic.

"I have to call Nik and we have to go find Hope because she didn't come home from school and the girls said that she's out with a boy and he's a Junior and Bekah I know high school boys and this is bad, so I need you to come watch the girls while I'm gone," Caroline rambled.

"I'll be there in seven minutes, go ahead and leave now," Rebekah said quickly before hanging up.

Caroline barely even blinked before calling Klaus.

"Love, are you missing me already," Klaus answered.

"Nik, Hope didn't come home from school, and-" but then she stopped because she picked up on heartbeats outside the front door. One familiar, one a stranger.

"Wait-" Caroline said as she moved towards her window, looking down at the front porch.

"Caroline what's going on," Klaus said with clear edge in his voice.

A smile broke out on Caroline's face as she took in the sight before her.

"Nik, she's here. She's on the front porch, she must have just been running late," Caroline said with happiness evident in her voice.

"Caroline, what's going on?" Klaus said still on edge.

"Really Nik, I just over reacted," Caroline confirmed as she looked down at Klaus' daughter and an unknown boy holding awkward conversation. The boy reminded her of Matt when he was younger, causing Caroline's heart to tighten.

"Hey, I've got to go, but we can talk when you get home," Caroline said.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Nik."

Then the line went dead, and only seconds later Caroline witnessed what was clearly a first kiss between the couple below her.

Not wanted to be considered a pervert, Caroline walked away and down to the kitchen, quickly sending Rebekah a text explaining the situation and how she wanted to approach it, and asking her not to say anything to Klaus. She starting to cook again as could hear some faint whispers on the porch and a gentle goodbye before the front door opened and closed as Hope announced herself.

"Hope, will you come here!" Caroline exclaimed as she worked on dinner.

"Yeah, what's up," she said as she entered the kitchen. There was a faint blush to her cheeks and Caroline noticed the light in her eyes.

 _Definitely a first kiss._

Caroline once again turned off the gas and decided that the meal would just have to wait.

"Why don't the two of us go for a walk," Caroline suggested as she motioned towards the back door. Caroline heard a slight stutter in Hope's breathing as she became nervious.

"You aren't in trouble, so stop worrying, I just want to talk to you," Caroline said with a gentle smile.

Hope nodded her head and put down her bag as she followed Caroline out the back doors. The pair walked in silence for a few moments, Caroline directing them towards the gardens and trees before she started to speak.

"I know your dad has told you all about me, but I felt that was kind of unfair," she stated with a smile, "You see, his idea of what happened and my idea of what happened are two very different things."

Hope nodded and said, "Dad's story doesn't sound too bad."

"I'm sure it doesn't, but I still think you should hear my side," Caroline said with a wink.

"You see, I hated him so so much, and I know he explained how horrible he was to you, and I hope he explained what a bitch I was to him, but you should know, that your dad was always a gentleman. Never once did he force himself on me. Never once did he try to get me to do things I didn't want to do. Yes, he pursued me to the point where if he wasn't so powerful, I might have considered a restraining order, but it was always tasteful. He always respected me. And that's why we work, it's because we always respect each other, physically and emotionally. Even when we fight, we try to respect one another. His intentions with me were always clear, and he was always a gentleman, never pushing for more than what made me happy."

Hope nodded, not meeting Caroline's eyes.

"I saw you and John today, sweetheart," Caroline confessed. Hope's head shot up and she looked in alarm at Caroline.

"How did you-,"

"I don't need you to explain yourself, you aren't in trouble. But I need you to promise me something, okay?"

"Mhmm," she said as she nodded quickly.

"I need you to be honest with both me and your father. I didn't know where you were or who you were with and I had to pry it out of my girls. I called both your Aunt and your dad," Caroline said as she watched tears suddenly well up in Hope's eyes.

"Dad's going to _kill_ him," she whispered in fear.

"Oh Hope," Caroline said as she brought the girl into a hug, "No he's not. I called your Aunt first, I was about to go out looking for you and I was going to have her watch the girls, so she knows everything, but by the time you and John got to the front door I was just about to tell your dad, so he doesn't know."

"You aren't going to tell him?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to tell him, but I promise it'll be okay, I'll talk to him about it. But you need to start being honest. You don't have to tell us every detail of every bit of your life, but we need to know where you are and who you are with. Additionally," Caroline trailed off for a moment.

"I don't know where you are right now, but when you feel like you're ready to start having sex, I need you to come talk to me or your Aunt," she saw a blush cover the young girls face as she continued, "I won't stop you, but I would encourage you to be smart about who it's with. Don't just give yourself to anyone, and know that those type of actions are supposed to be intimate and special. I would also want to get you on the pill."

"Okay," she said quietly.

There was silence as the girls walked along the path for a few moments as Hope kicked at the dirt beneath her feet, clearly anxious.

"Do you have anything you want to ask me?" Caroline asked.

Hope took a few moments to think before answering, "How old were you when you started dating?"

"I was just a couple years older than you," Caroline said with a fond smile.

"Did you have sex with him?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but only after I had known him a long time, we started as childhood best friends," she explained.

"Was my dad after him?" she questioned.

"No, your dad and I were a few years after my ex and I broke up," Caroline answered.

There was silence for a while.

"Have you ever regretted having sex with someone?" Hope asked shyly.

Caroline's mind immediately went to Damon and she spoke, "Yes."

Because even though she wasn't actively involved in having sex with Damon, it was still something she would regret, something that still hurt.

"Will you tell dad when I want to?" Hope asked in an even quieter voice.

"Yes, it's part of the respect thing that I was talking about, but I promise to keep him calm. I can't promise that he won't start acting weird around you for a while, and I suggest that you never do it in the house, but I can promise that neither of you will get into trouble for it," Caroline said calmly.

"Okay," Hope said with a small smile on her face.

"And you can always talk to me," Caroline said as she hugged the girl.

"I'm glad you're here Caroline," Hope whispered into the hug.

"I'm glad that I'm here too."

* * *

The girls walked back inside and Caroline found Rebekah in the living room.

"So?" Rebekah asked on Caroline's entrance.

"I talked to her. I gave her the be safe talk, and I told her that I have to tell Nik. I also explained that there is more to sex than just sex," Caroline said as she flopped down on the couch.

"I just didn't think it would be so soon," Rebekah said with clear exhaustion in her voice.

"You and me both," Caroline said.

Then the two girls lounged there for a few moments in silence before the front door opened and shut.

"Caroline," Klaus called out.

"In here!" she answered.

A swooshing sound was hear and suddenly he was on top of her placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she said as she pecked his lips and pushed him off.

"Rebekah, we'll be upstairs if you need anything," Caroline called out as she took Klaus' hand and lead him to their room.

* * *

It was hours later, when they were in the aftermath of passion that Caroline decided to go in for the kill. She had made sure to be extra attentive in their activities and Klaus was in an endorphin induced state.

"I need to talk to you about something," she stated quietly as she drew idle designs on his chest, he grunted in response so she continued, "So, I talked to Hope today about us. I felt like it was a good way to approach the topic of dating."

She only had to wait a split second before he sat up.

"Why did you need to talk about dating," Klaus asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"Don't freak out," she said as she swung a leg over his lap, pushing him back onto his back, "But today when I called you, its because Lizzie and Josie told me that she was out and about with a boy."

Klaus growled but before he could move, she placed her palms on his chest and said, "No listen, I need you to trust me for a second. She got home while I was on the phone with you, but I didn't tell you right then because I wanted to talk to her first. I didn't want to find her sobbing tomorrow because you killed her crush."

She kissed his lips softly and whispered, "They kissed, barely even a peck, on the front porch and then he left. It was painfully awkward, so I'm positive that it was their first kiss. Then she and I had a talk."

"You let him kiss her!?" Klaus yelled from under her.

She kissed him again.

"Klaus, she's fifteen, you have to let her reach these milestones on her own. If you don't let her grow up, she's going to have trouble later on. It was all PG rated, trust me," she spoke softly to him.

"I don't like him," Klaus growled out as he kissed her lips.

"Let me finish," she said as she kissed him again, before pulling away slightly, "I talked to her about respect and I explained that while you were pursuing me, you were always respectful. You always respected my boundaries. I told her that it was important and that was the reason we work, that even when we fight, we respect one another. I told her that I know about him and that I have to tell you, but I promised her that he wouldn't end up dead," Caroline gave him a pointed look.

Then she cleared her throat and placed her palm on his cheek, "And Nik, I had to talk to her about sex."

Not even a quarter of a second later, Caroline was on the bed alone as Klaus stalked over to his dresser, pulling out clothes.

"Klaus-," she started as she stood, pulling the sheet around herself.

"I'm going to kill him," Klaus growled as he searched for a shirt.

Caroline rolled her eyes and dropped the sheet, walking over to her love.

"Stop it, Klaus," she said as she grabbed him, attempting to hold him in place.

"He's trying to defile my daughter," he growled.

"Klaus, sit down and listen, and if you are still mad after we are done, we will deal with it then," she said as she took off his pants, leaving him in boxers.

Klaus allowed her to undress him to his underwear before sweeping her up in his arms and sitting on the bed, holding her tightly.

"Are you going to listen?" she questioned as she was curled into him.

He grunted.

"I brought it up, she wasn't asking for tips or anything. I said that she need to be careful about it when she is ready. I made her promise to be honest with us. I told her about knowing that it was more than just a physical act. I also told her that when she's ready to start having sex that she needs to go on the pill. She needs to be prepared before she has kids. Then I let her ask questions," Caroline explained.

"So she doesn't want to have sex yet?" Klaus asked firmly.

"It didn't seem like it, she seemed quite embarrassed about it actually. But it is really important that you handle this correctly Nik, other wise she might try to rebel to be with him or the next guy that comes along. Then she will be having sex, just to spite you," Caroline explained.

Klaus let out a loud exhale and groaned, "Parenting is hard, love."

"I know."

And the couple sat quietly together for a few moments before he said, "What did she ask you?"

"She asked about when I started dating and having sex, and she also asked if I ever regretted it. That was basically it," Caroline explained and she moved off his lap and to her dresser to retrieve pajamas.

"And?" He questioned.

"And what?" Caroline said as she put on underwear and a loose shirt.

"What did you answer," Klaus asked as she climbed back into bed and he pulled her towards himself.

"I told her that I started dating when I was a couple years older than her, and that I had sex with him, but only after I had known him a really long time," she answered, trying to avoid the final question as she turned off the lamp

"Matt?" Klaus questioned into her body as he held her close.

"Yep."

"And the final question, have you ever regretted it?" Klaus questioned.

"Klaus," Caroline sighed, "I would really rather not talk about it."

"Was it us?" Klaus asked thoughtfully.

"No, I've never once regretted us. Even when I hated you, I never regretted when we were together, just me and you," Caroline said firmly as she came to realize that he may never let it go.

"Who did you regret?" Klaus asked as he tried to stay calm. He wasn't a fan of talking about Caroline's other lovers, but he knew that he couldn't be a hypocrite either.

"Nik, please," she whispered.

"Caroline-,"

"No, stop it, I'm not going to tell you," Caroline said as she pulled herself away from him.

"I've only known you as long as you've been with Tyler, and you claim to have not been with anyone since then, so it can only be a few people," Klaus started thinking out loud.

"And you would tell me if you regretted it, the only reason you wouldn't tell me would be if you felt that someone might be in danger. And you even told me about Hope's little friend, and you were afraid that I might kill him, so you must be certain that I'm going to kill him if I find out," he continued. Caroline heard a slight jump in his heart rate and she knew she was done for.

"You didn't want it did you?" Klaus said in a whisper so quiet it was terrifying.

Caroline curled into a ball facing away from him, desperately trying to slow down her breathing and heart rate so that he might think that she has fallen asleep.

The lamp on his side of the bed turned on and he rolled her over to lay on her back so that he could climb on top of her.

"Who are you protecting?" Klaus whispered as he attempted to catch her eye.

He grabbed her chin and she met his eyes, "Caroline, who are you protecting?"

"Klaus, I can't, it was a long time ago. I was human," she whispered, silently cursing herself as she realized that she may have just clued him in.

"You would have told someone had you known, and I would know, you were compelled," Klaus stated as he looked in her eyes. The pain that lie in them was enough to confirm his guess.

"You only knew a few vampires at the time. You are too good of friends with Steph-," Klaus fell off at the end.

"Bloody hell, Caroline," Klaus exclaimed as he jumped off the bed for the second time that night.

He pulled on the jeans and shirt that laid on the floor from earlier.

"Nik, where are you going?" Caroline asked as a few tears streamed down her face.

"To kill the bastard," he growled.

"Klaus, you can't. I need you to stop," she pleaded as she stood, rushing towards him.

"Why Caroline? Why shouldn't I go give to him what he has deserved for centuries?" Klaus exclaimed.

"You don't even know what really happened," she tried to reason.

Klaus stalked towards her and stood roughly in front of her, his face only inches from hers, "Did Damon compel you to have sex with him? Did he use you and hurt you?"

Caroline bit her lip and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Klaus knew _exactly_ what that meant.

"That's called rape, love, and in my rule book, it is punishable by death, especially if the victim is my queen," Klaus whispered to her.

"Please, please just stay. It means nothing to me now. I'm past it," she said as she kissed him.

"Stay with me, please," she whispered against his lips. And she brought her hands of to his cheeks and held him there. She felt him shed a tear as it grazed her skin.

"Next time I see him-," he started.

"You two can fight for a week, but just don't kill him, please," she pleaded as she took his hand and lead him out of their room. The two traveled down the stairs and to the kitchen in silence as Caroline held his hand in reassurance.

Klaus groaned and brought her body to his as he kissed the top of her head as soon as they made it to the kitchen, "The things I do for you, love."

"I know, I know, now sit," she said as she moved to make some tea. He needed it after all of the stuff she had unloaded on him tonight.

"Will you let me see one day?" he asked in reference to the memories.

"I don't think that would be fair to you Klaus, I don't want you seeing me that way," she said quietly, and before he could argue the two heard a car pull up in the drive way.

"You expecting someone?" she asked as she pulled out a stake knife.

"No, but I swear if its Hope's little friend, what's his name?" Klaus paused and asked.

"John."

"-If it's John, I'm going to kill him, this has been too much for one night," Klaus growled as he walked towards the entry way. There was a knock on the door and Klaus and Caroline made eye contact.

Caroline nodded at Klaus.

Klaus opened the door causally, and Caroline heard a familiar laugh.

"Brother, what do you want?" Klaus said as Kol pushed his way into the house.

"To see you and my favorite niece," Kol said before he took in Caroline, "Ah, I see you have company."

"Kol, it's been a while," Caroline said kindly as she stuck out her hand in greeting, "Caroline Forbes, we met a while back in Mystic Falls."

"Ah, that's right, you tried to kill me, oh wait, you did kill me," he said as he shook her hand and sent her a wink.

Klaus came to stand next to her as he addressed his brother, "What do you need, Kol?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to be around family for a while, I miss Hope," he said as he moved to pour himself a drink.

"I see, well, you need to leave," he said as he held Caroline's hand.

"Brother, come on, I'm sorry about what happened last time, I really didn't know that the gorilla would kill all those people," Kol pleaded.

"I had to spend a week cleaning up after you, plus the press was relentless, and it took months to blow over," Klaus deadpanned.

"I apologized," Kol pleaded.

"Find, you can stay, but no messing with any of the girls and you better not bring another stripper home," Klaus spoke firmly.

"I got it, I g- wait, what other girls are there besides Hope?"

"Mine, you can meet in the morning, now go to bed," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes before walking up the stairs.

"Nik," she said as she reached the top of the stairs, "I'll be waiting."

Then she turned and walked away.

"Holy shit, I missed a lot," Kol exclaimed as he witnessed the woman in front of him.

"You have no idea."

Then Klaus followed the same path that Caroline took, and the two spent their night making love to one another.


End file.
